Mirai
by Himura Kawaii
Summary: Chapter 24 now up!! :) Error on Chappie eight fixed!! :) Aoshi and Kenshin fight for the love of Kaoru.... how will she decide? Please R and R!! :)
1. Prologue Goodbye Kaoru

::MIRAI:: (future)  
  
Himura Kawaii  
  
Prologue  
  
****** RK isn't mine though I wish it was..... hail to the great Watsuki- sama********************************  
  
"What is Hiten Mitsurugi?"  
  
"What is Himura Kenshin?"  
  
And what am I if I can't even protect the one who's most important to me?"  
  
"Kaoru.dono!!!!!"  
  
"KAORU!!!!!!"  
  
The Kenshin gumi came rushing in. Kenshin was already there clutching his heart as if it to stop it from beating. He didn't even bother to hide his violet orbs that were screaming ultimate pain behind his red bangs. Everything was a blur. There was Kaoru pinned to the walls of the dojo, Enishi's sword mercilessly struck through her. On her left cheek etched a cross scar similar to Kenshin's, fresh blood spilling from it. Her eyes were blank pools of never-ending blue. Her eyes gave the impression that she was killed very quickly, and she didn't know what got to her.  
  
Sano was shouting "Iie!! Iie! No..no.no.no.no!!!". He turned away and stared at the floor.  
  
Megumi slowly walked towards Kaoru's lifeless body, looking for a sign, any sign at all that would prove that she might still be alive. After checking all through Kaoru, it was unmistakable. Kaoru, her friend, her younger sister, the one who gave her a family and a new life is gone.. gone.  
  
Taking in a deep breath, Megumi tried to speak, keeping her voice from cracking. "Go-gomen ne minna. Kaoru-chan is. is." Megumi couldn't bring herself to say it. Seeing Kenshin's slouching body was enough to make her hesitate, and if she spoke, she would definitely break down.. and she wouldn't want that to happen. She wanted to be strong, strong for everyone's sake. But she knew she has to say it, or else no one would bring them all to the reality of the situation.  
  
"Ken-san.. sh-"  
  
Kenshin cut her off, tears streaming his handsome face "Iie Megumi-dono, gomen.. gomen nasai, iie.. don't say it.. iie!" Kenshin pleaded, desperately trying to run away from the truth, hoping he'd wake up from this nightmare.  
  
"Ken-san, we have to face it, you have to face it." Megumi held Kenshin's shoulders "Kenshin, Kaoru is gone. She's dead."  
  
The words hit them with so much finality, so much sorrow. Kenshin fell to the floor, his sakabattou plunged to the floor, making a loud clanging noise that reverberated through the dojo walls. Megumi slid down and sobbed.  
  
"Masaka" Yahiko whispered. "Masaka!!" he said it again louder, as if saying it would give the words more strength.. that they would be true. What was he gonna do now? Kaoru was the one who taught him about everything. All he was and all he'll ever be were due to Kaoru. She was his sensei, his onee-san.. sure, there were times they fought. But underneath it all was pure affection only siblings could share. They had a bond. But now she's not around anymore.. she was gone. "Masakaaaa!!!!" and with that, he left, not knowing where to go, hoping he could escape the truth.  
  
Kenshin just stared into space, tears streaming down his scarred face... violet eyes blank with almost no feeling. Almost expressionless. But all he could see was Kaoru, her scarred face bloodied, tears pouring down her blue eyes. She was calling his name.. asking him to save her. Everywhere he turned Kaoru was there. And all he could think about was death..death not revenge, all he wanted was to be with her, to die and be with her again..  
  
It was a simple ceremony. The weather was warm and sunny, promising a pleasant day ahead. The Kamiya Dojo's backyard was cleaned and flowers were arrayed everywhere. Kaoru's coffin was set on a small long table inside the dojo. Bouquets from the people who knew her and well-wishers surrounded her coffin, giving the impression that a fairy princess was in her sleep and the townspeople were only awaiting her arousal. But that couldn't be, because Kaoru won't be waking up- not ever.  
  
As Yahiko mustered up the courage to peer into Kaoru's face in the coffin, he saw the still estranged samurai wander off the area towards the streets. Poor guy Yahiko observed.  
  
True, if there were one person who is awfully suffering from Kaoru's untimely passing, it would undeniably be Kenshin. Sure, he's a legend, a master in his art, but it is also widely known that even legends have their weaknesses. Kaoru, in particular, is this certain legend's penchant.  
  
For days after Kaoru's death, Kenshin had been wandering aimlessly at day, coming home at night to fall into a sleepless slumber. He clearly blamed himself for his beloved's death.  
  
Yahiko had to smirk at the irony inspite of himself They obviously loved each other enough to have the will to survive, yet until the day of Kaoru's departure, he didn't had the chance to tell her how he truly felt! he mused at the thought. He also felt real sorry for Kenshin, this was all too much for him to take.  
  
As Yahiko reached Kaoru's wooden coffin, he winced at the sight before him. Kaoru's usually smooth porcelain skin was now gashed with the scar identical to Kenshin's. Her black raven hair lacked its luster; her naturally red lips were now chafed and pale. All in all, her face that usually emitted energy and grace, were now soulless and sullen. Yet, regardless of all these changes, she looked like a lady in her sleep. Yahiko had another reason to smile.  
  
"Hey Busu!" Yahiko whispered, remembering the nickname he used for Kaoru, but now his voice wasn't mocking, it was cracking and beads of water were moistening in his eyes "I.. I think you look just.. just exquisite." He took one last glance and turned away, unable to hold back the fresh set of tears waiting to be released. He walked towards the sobbing Tsubame.  
  
Sanosuke eyed the scene halfheartedly. The dojo floors were unusually clean and wiped to the hitch and the backyard was swept off of falling leaves and dirt.  
  
If Jo-Chan could see this, she'll be so happy Sano thought bitterly. Sadness crept through him weakening his knees. Then anger replaced sadness, revenge and spite weren't far behind. "Damn you Enishi," Sano muttered angrily, tears welling up his brown eyes "I swear, I swear I'll get you for this. Just you wait and see."  
  
Then out of the corner of his eye, he saw a blur of red pass by. Where is he going?  
  
Why? Why did you have to go? Why? Why Kaoru? Kenshin asked himself for the umpteenth time those past few days. "Honto ni?" Kenshin asked aloud to no one in particular, knowing that no reply will come.  
  
The funeral will be over and soon they'd bury Kaoru. He couldn't take seeing that, seeing his beloved really, really leave him behind. For days he pondered on his misfortunes in life "Sessha doesn't really deserve Kaoru-dono, ne?" Kenshin mumbled to the sky "He's that bad, huh?"  
  
He had been walking to nowhere in particular when he stopped and looked around. It had been the place where he first said goodbye to Kaoru-dono.  
  
Oh, Kaoru.. tears rushed down from his violet eyes "I never wanted to leave you.. that's why I wanted so much to live and return" Kenshin gasped, sucking down air, sobbing in between gasps.  
  
He thought of all the good times he'd had with Kaoru, and the life that Kaoru gave him, the doors she opened for him, the unmerited love she gave him wholly. Then Kenshin crumpled on the ground. He rested his head on his knees as his shoulders began to sag and shake tremendously. He sobbed like a child, all his pent-up emotions mounting up like lava inside a volcano. He silently rocked himself, trying to ease the pain. But nothing comforted him, nothing except the thought of Kaoru being there beside him, safe and alive could comfort him.  
  
But Kaoru's gone and she's gone because of me.. Kenshin looked up. "Kami-sama..if you.. if you can hear me.. onegai.. onegaishimas, just let sessha die.. onegai." Kenshin looked at his hands and wept. "Gomen.. gomen-nasai Kaoru-dono. he whispered, "gomen nasai.."  
  
And then he wept. He wept like he has never wept before in his entire life.  
  
Himura Kenshin, the legendary swordsman, the feared assassin, the wandering protector, the love of Kamiya Kaoru's life, the Hitokiri Battousai, was dead. His short stay at the Rakuninmura and his deteriorating body with its fatal wounds still unattended could've been the cause of his death.  
  
But the gumi knew that the reason of his death was extreme sadness and depression. Grief over Kaoru's death.  
  
It was also said that the last words he uttered were "Someday...someday we'll be together again. Aishiteru.. aishiteru Kaoru-dono.."  
  
*********************************************************** This is the revised version of MIRAI.. I hope it's waaaaaay better than the first. More revised chapters coming up in a short while! The story is based on the fact that Kaoru is really dead and that she's really really really dead. Hehehe. But don't worry.. this is just the prologue.. and as the title suggest, this is a future fic. Was it angsty? Depressing? Okay, it was meant to be that way, but Kenshin won't remain that sad for long to those who didn't get the chance to read the other unrevised chapters. I'm not really familiar with the culture and ceremonies of the Jap people, so I just wrote what I know.. regarding the funerals and burials.. I don't know a thing about that! So if you can lend a hand in those matters, domo arigatou gozaimas! I want to say a big thank you to Elspeth-san and Kethry-chan for editing and proofreading and helping me make a better fic. To Pinkz-san for her very happy ML.. and for letting me post it here in the first place. To Barby-chan for posting my fic in her site!! To Cristine-san too!! To all my ML friends!! Kenshin and Kaoru forever!!! To Jo-chan for everything!! To Angel-san, for reading my fic even if she doesn't understand any of it. To my Aoshi-sama for being my only barkada who understands my passion for RK. To all those mentioned. DOMO ARIGATOU GOZAIMASTA!!!! Aishiteru minna!! ^_^  
  
Elspeth-san and Kethry-chan, this is for you guys! 


	2. Chapter 1 Reel or Real?

::MIRAI:: (Future) Chapter 1  
  
Himura Kawaii  
  
******* Disclaimers apply..Blah blah.. RK's not mine.. Hail the Great Watsuki-sama... I'm just a poor high school stud..... Don't sue me! ^_^  
  
  
  
Kamiya Kaori woke up sweating and panting heavily as if she's been running all night. She looked around- as if checking to see if she's still in the present- in her own world. She was relieved to find out that she was still in her four-poster bed with Kazuki, her favorite bear, still at her side. She reached for her side table and clicked her night-light on, still doubting her location. In an instant, her room seemed to be filled with a hazy glow. Her poster of that pop groups Westlife was still hanging on the back of her door, her pink princess phone sitting on it's cradle, her vanity on it's place and her bokken that she practiced with last night was still there, untouched.  
  
As if still unbelieving, she got up and looked at herself in the mirror. Her jet-black hair had gone tangled- probably from twisting and turning the whole night, but besides that, everything looked perfectly normal. "Jeez, what's with me?" Kaori whispered to herself in disbelief.  
  
The past few nights were filled with dreams, and now she's getting jumpy. It's not that the dreams were horrible.. as a matter of fact, they were pleasant.. and a little bit too real. And that's what scares Kaori.. that those dreams were becoming a regularity and they were becoming more real each day. And the emotions! The emotions were just too intense.. she dreams yet she feels as if she were there, as if she was in there.  
  
Iie.. I must be rational bout this Kaori countered. I will not be swayed by these dreams, however fierce the emotions might be.  
  
She thought about the dream itself. It was of a certain silly rurouni. Just by thinking about him sends chills up her spine and she doesn't even know him! Then there's more.. A tall guy with a hair that resembles that of a rooster... a young boy that's stubborn.. A lady doctor with red lips.. And a young lady who looks just like her.. and the similarities were very overwhelming, there were no differences at all, except that Kaori's here now, and the girl is- well, the girl is not. They were a family, well somewhat a dysfunctional one. And in her dreams, she felt something for- no.. The girl who looks like her feels something for the red haired rurouni... it's like they love each other...no.. It's like she's the girl and she loves the guy.... It's like... she's a part of them...in a way...  
  
Aaargh.. why do I keep involving myself in this! I'm trying to be rational here for chrissakes! She couldn't help swearing.. this was too much. "Damn!! What's this?!! This can't be!! I must be hallucinating or I must be sick!!! I don't know this people... I don't even know if they exist.. Much less love them!" Kaori tried to reassure herself. But no amount of reassurance can comfort her, plus it didn't help that her emotions weren't cooperating with her rational side.  
  
She was practically screaming when her mom knocked on her door and peeked "Kaori, honey, daijoubu ka?" "Nani?!" Kaori muttered under her breath "Why is she here?" Kaoru glanced around, her gaze falling on the clock beside her "Nanda?!?! It's already 6:00?!"  
  
Her mom went in and looked at her. "Daijoubu ka Kaori?" her mom patted her forehead and wrinkled her brow.  
  
"Huh?!" Kaori looked up, obviously drowning in her own thoughts to notice that her mom was already sitting on her bed. "Ah- iie.. daijoubu.. just a bad dream I guess" ::sweatdrops::  
  
"Okay honey.. if you say so." Her mom looked like she didn't believe her, but her mom was also a very busy woman. She doesn't have time for such petty things. "Better take a bath.. Or you'll be late" If Kaori said she's okay then she's okay.  
  
Huh? Late for what?! Kaoru thought "Oh, today's a school day!!!" Kaori muttered and sniggered to herself. She was way too absorbed in these stupid dreams that she didn't even know that today was a school day!  
  
"Oh honey, I almost forgot.." Her mom didn't look like she heard a thing "your dad and I have to get going now because we still have work to do." Her mother stated nonchalantly as if this happens everyday.  
  
Of course it does. Kaori thought bitterly they go to work, sleep, eat then go to work again!. the cycle must not be broken! she thought sarcastically.  
  
"Be a good girl and take care of yourself." Kaori only stared. She didn't bother to reply, her mom wouldn't notice anyway. She was halfway to the door outside her room. Kaori was used to this- her mom and dad always rushing everywhere, always needing to be somewhere... in short, always busy. That suited her fine, since she got anything she wanted and she was free to do anything she wanted. There are so many privileges given to her. She shouldn't feel bad, some kids don't even have parents! She berated herself.  
  
"Oh well, no use feeling bad. I should be thankful for what I have, and besides, I have a whole day ahead of me.. better get ready" Kaori mused.  
  
Her eyes resting upon a red barrette, she suddenly remembered the man in her dreams... he was handsome.. Flame red hair, violet eyes... and a peculiar cross scar on his cheek; somehow, she also knew that when he was enraged, his eyes turn to amber. Nonetheless, he was gorgeous and slender.... "Weird.. boy oh boy... what am I thinking?" Kaori wondered aloud "I must be something I read from a book in the lib or somewhere" Kaori got into her walk in closet and dug through her large wardrobe to look for her private school uniform. "There you are!" she held up a white blouse and navy blazer with the short pleated plaid skirt and hung it on a hook in her wall. She also put the barrettes in her dresser, she decided she was gonna wear them today. "and I don't even know why". She smiled. God, I shouldn't behave like this! This is not happening. This is just a dream. When I finish my bath, I'll forget all about it! Wordlessly but thoughts full, she walked in her bathroom and started humming pointlessly. She wasn't going to think about it and she better distract herself and she better do it- quick.  
  
Himura Kenji just woke up. He stretched lazily enjoying the feel of the cool comforter on his back. He yawned and ran a hand through his unruly spiked red hair. I could stay like this for the whole day.. he thought.  
  
He had such a nice dream last night.. actually for nights now since they moved to Tokyo. He certainly didn't mind dreaming about her again and again and again. Her?!  
  
Then he remembered. It was his first day at school in Tokyo. He originally lived in Kyoto, but since his dad just opened their latest restaurant here, they decided to transfer tentatively. He wasn't really excited about transferring.. because that means leaving his old life back in Kyoto, his old friends, his old room and his own established world there.  
  
It also meant trying to build a new life again.. make new friends, make himself a new world here. And to do that, he must put up a friendly face.. make lots of small talk and pay attention so as to harmonize with others and be accepted. Not that Kenji is a snob or a loner.. but just thinking about all of it makes him feel tired.. much less to actually do it. And frankly, though he can easily do it, he'd rather spend time sleeping and dreaming about a certain girl in the past.  
  
"Where did that come from?!" he pushed the weird thought aside. But that's okay... "I mean were getting richer and richer by the second so who cares?" Kenji said aloud sarcastically and practically amused himself with the thought. Actually he doesn't really care whether he's rich or richer.. he's used to getting anything he wants... so what's the difference?  
  
He looked at his alarm clock and gasped "Kuso, it's already 7:00!! I'll be late" It's not the location that irritates him.. nor the unfamiliarity of the place. It's just that since they moved to Tokyo.. he's been having these weird dreams of the Meiji era and a girl who makes his heart skip faster. He doesn't really know why and he intends to dismiss it as some kind of subconscious thingie.  
  
This is the 21st century man. "Normal people don't have these kind of dreams!" Am I normal?  
  
"Jeez, I'm late now." Kenji stated the obvious, trying to forget his dreams... because somehow, somewhere deep inside of him, he hoped these dreams were true.  
  
************************************************************ Hope this edition is better than the other!! Um, on the part where I put Westlife.. it's kind of a funny story, you see, I know you guys have watched the MTV of their song.. I think "I Lay My Love On You" or something like that.. and I believe they were in Japan.. and the teens were going gaga over them. So I just assumed that Westlife is pretty hot up there.. ^_* Kaori's pretty and rich and basically everything you ever want in a girl. I made her out that way so as to make her even from all the taunting Yahiko gave her then! Hehe.. Kenji's also like mega-rich here.. I think he deserves the best reincarnation I could give.. he's just been very good in his past life, and such a sweet guy too. I just can't resist. ::aawww:: They were OOC.. gomen ne.. but this is the generation X.. kids today aren't kids yesterday. ^_* To Elspeth-san and Kethry-chan. for all the time you spent on making this fic better.. to Pinkz-san for her very wacky ML and for allowing me to post my fic in the first place.. to Barny-chan for posting my fic in her site.. to my ML friends.. Kenshin n Kaoru 4ever!!.. to Angel-san for reading this fic even if she doesn't understand a thing.. to my Aoshi-sama for being the only kabarkada who understands my passion for RK.. DOMO ARIGATOU GOZAIMASTA MINNA!! Elspeth-san and Kethry-chan. this is for you guys.. ::Kawaii bows::  
  
Arigatou for reading.. till next chapter.. ^_^ 


	3. Chapter 2 A Fated Meeting

:::MIRAI::: (future)  
  
Himura Kawaii  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimers apply..Blah blah.. RK's not mine.. Hail the Great Watsuki- sama... I'm just a poor high school stud..... Don't sue me! ^_^  
  
  
  
Kaori arrived in school just before the bell rang. Her family driver dropped her off since she couldn't use her car today. It was being fixed. She collected her stuff from her locker and hurried off to homeroom.  
  
Kaori is a popular girl, the most popular girl in Tokyo Private School to be specific. And why not? She's very pretty and her beauty is skin-deep. Sky-blue eyes delicately fringed with think curling eyelashes that shone with enthusiasm and eagerness, perfect china-doll face, smooth porcelain skin, cherry red lips and highlighted long raven hair that's soft as silk.. yes, that is Kaori. Her face gave out a feeling of warmth and welcome despite of her perfect beauty. And then there was also her perfectly slim figure and long legs. Even in uniform, she always stands out. 16 and 5'4, she's the captain of the Kendo Club, the class president, an A student and a Habitat for Humanity volunteer.  
  
Every guy in school drools at the sight of her. Who wouldn't? She's beautiful, intelligent, sexy, smart, really nice and she knows a sport she excels in. Boys love her, girls loathe her, really. They envy her and are intimidated with the fact that she doesn't give a damn about guys.... she just considers them as pals. Guys want her and girls want to be like her. And the weird thing is, she doesn't care.  
  
This morning was no different. Whistling boys follow her way, and evil dagger looks are directed toward her. But she doesn't seem to mind. She just walks and smiles politely at those who greet her-which is a lot.  
  
Kuso.. at this rate, I'll never get to class in time! Kaori complained silently between gritted teeth. Do I have to go through this everyday?!  
  
Thankfully, when she reached her classroom, the teacher wasn't there yet. She looked around for her friends and waved at them to come over. She has two girlfriends, Meimi and Maki.  
  
Meimi is sort of a flirt but she's really nice. She has a boyfriend in class named Shinosuke. She's sophisticated and mature while her boyfriend is more like the gangster type and a slacker. Kaori's been friends with her since their freshmen year. Meimi's more like Kaori's elder sister who looks out for her.. she also stands up for her when girls harass Kaori.  
  
Maki, on the other hand, is Meimi's complete opposite. She is a tomboy looking girl, with long braided hair and turquoise eyes. She's kinda short for her age and is often mistaken for a kid or just another freshman. Unlike Meimi who has a steady boyfriend, Maki somewhat has a nonexistent relationship with an upperclassman that they are friends with. Maki is so in love with the cool and mysterious Arashi who'd rather meditate than talk. Nonetheless, it is very clear that Arashi also has feelings for Maki.  
  
"Hiya Kaori!!" Meimi cooed. She was brushing her tresses distractedly, while Maki was talking excitedly about something or someone Kaori presumed could only be Arashi- the girl has hearts in her eyes!  
  
"Hi guys what's up?" Kaori sat down her usual seat in front of Meimi and Maki.  
  
"Wellllll", Maki thought for a moment "rumor has it that a new guy is gonna be here in class."  
  
"And, get this, he's filthy rich and well mannered!!" Meimi emphasized, fox ears sprouting out. Clearly an idea was forming in her mischievous head.  
  
They look at her and Maki reminded "Remember Shino? That gangster boyfriend of yours?".  
  
Meimi argued "Of course I do! I was just stressing his finer points!" "ohohohohohohohoho!!" ::fox ears::  
  
"Oh yeah? Well, as long as he's got nothing to do with me, I really don't care." Kaori replied, yawning. She was obviously bored about the topic.  
  
"Oh Kaori, chill out!" Maki said "It's not like-- Omigod......." Maki wasn't able to finish her sentence.  
  
The whole classroom became quiet as a handsome guy with red spiked hair, somewhat regular in height and very slender features- almost like that of a lady's- walked in, obviously conscious of the stares of approval, mostly from girls, shot his way.  
  
The girls cooed and he smiled awkwardly, although he still looks handsome in the lopsided grin, the girls almost fainted with ecstasy.  
  
Kaori stared and stared hard.  
  
"Th-tha-that's the guy..." she muttered under her breath "Oh go-gods.."  
  
She couldn't breathe and she needed air. "N-n-no.."  
  
Suddenly she saw the room spinning, voices fading and she was drowning.. drowning into the deepest violet eyes she had ever seen.  
  
Kenji felt so embarrassed that the girls were paying so much attention to him. He had just walked in the room when everyone grew quiet and suddenly he wasn't sure if he was in the right room. Girls giggled and whispered, making him blush deeply. Sure he knows that he's good looking.. but not THIS much!  
  
He noticed a beautiful girl seating, looking oblivious to her surroundings. Suddenly, as if being hit by a jolt of lightning, he remembered her. She's the girl in my dreams!! Kenji thought.  
  
The world around him spun and he was feeling dizzy all of a sudden. She looked up and their eyes met......  
  
"Oh my god..." Kenji said almost whispering, " It's her...."  
  
He felt the connection pass through his veins. Kenji walked toward her but was cut in when the professor came in and asked the class to settle down putting an arm over Kenji. Kenji wasn't able to tear his eyes off her.. She was blushing and her lips were paling at the same time. As if she too was also experiencing the same thing he was.  
  
"Masaka" Kenji whispered. "Masaka"  
  
"Konnichiwa minna" the professor said. "We have a new student in Tokyo Private School Junior Pilot Class. His name is Himura Kenji of the famous Himura clan who are known businesspeople all over the world." He paused to smile at Kenji urging him to say something.  
  
When Kenji didn't say a thing, the professor continued, not baffled. "He's from Kyoto and he's gonna be studying here now. Since he's new, I want you class to be gentle.. be easy on him. Girls," he wagged a finger at them, "please don't be too aggressive to Himura-san and guys, please give the guy a break, ne?"  
  
"Hai sensei" the girls cooed again.  
  
Kaori was still looking at Kenji, shocked.  
  
"Kaori-san, since you're on top of this class, I'd like Kenji to seat beside you and I'd like you to be his personal guide and tutor for a few weeks. Would that be fine with you Kaori-san?"  
  
But Kaori was nowhere near listening; she just gaped at Kenji, unable to take his eyes off him.  
  
"Um... Kaori-san, are you listening?" the Prof. was peering into Kaori's eyes which were still locked with Kenji's own violet ones.  
  
"Uh...h-hai Prof." Kaori tried to smile at Kenji and obviously failed. The girls grunted and ranted but the two seemed oblivious. They just stared at each other and the whole world melted away.  
  
"E-eh-hem" the Prof. interjected "I believe if you two could stop staring at each other for a minute, you could actually get to know each other!" The Prof. teased "that would be a whole lot better than staring at each other the whole day, wouldn't it?!"  
  
Kaori looked down blushing and got her things as quickly as her trained arms could. Kenji did the same too and murmured to her  
  
"Uh.. Maybe we should uh get out of here.." Kenji smiled warmly, talking to her for the first time.  
  
"Yeah I know" Kaori replied without looking at him, fearing that she might not be able to tear her gaze once more.  
  
She led the way outside the room, fully aware that glares were following their way.  
  
Once they were outside, Kenji decided to introduce himself. "I'm Himura Kenji" Kenji bowed to her and smiled. Then after a moment's hesitation, he spoke up again. "Gomen ne for gaping at you.... It's just that...that...that..." he couldn't find the right words to express what's inside. He looked up, shyness overcoming his handsome face. "Umm...you look.." Unable to find the perfect words to suit Kaori, he continued. "Kirei... simply kirei." he finished, looking down, obviously blushing.  
  
Kaori wasn't doing any better too. "Uh...I-I'm Kamiya Kaori..." she began, "Arigatou for the compliment.... I.. uh ......I... don't know what to ....uh... say, really".  
  
Kaori was used to compliments.. She hears them everyday, but what is with her today?! Or what is with this guy that makes her a complete idiot?! "Umm... maybe we should start with the tour, ne?" Kaori offered, trying to make him more comfortable. or maybe it's you you're trying to ease! her thoughts piped in. Stop it. Kaori commanded to herself.. Focus on him and ask your stomach not to go queasy! .  
  
"Sure, that would be nice... where do we start?" Kenji smiled, inquiring.  
  
I wish he'd stop smiling, I wouldn't be able to concentrate at all Kaori thought God he's so kawaii!! How much longer can I take this!?. She composed herself and pushed her unruly emotions aside and spoke. "Well, maybe we'd stop at the library first, since we'll be spending loads of time there, we should get familiarized with it, ne?" Kaori couldn't help but talk fast.. If she didn't, she'll surely drown into those violet eyes again..  
  
"Hai" Kenji agreed, looking straight at Kaori and grinned. "Let's go then".  
  
After 4 hours of touring and walking around, introductions and history lectures, Kenji and Kaori were exhausted. They went to the cafeteria to eat.  
  
"Daijoubu ka, Kaori?" Kenji asked, his brow wrinkling in concern.  
  
"Hai hai. You don't have to worry, I'm just a little flushed from all that talking" Kaori was pleased with his genuine concern He just met you and he's worried about you! she told herself happily.  
  
"Maybe we should stop and rest for a while.... You look tired already" Kenji said, obviously worried about her.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing.. I've just been having dreams lately and I can't seem to sleep at all" Huh?! What did I just say?! Oh no.. now he must think I'm a complete whacko! Kaori was shocked that she was so open to this stranger, but somehow, she felt safe with him.  
  
"Oh, I see." Kenji understood. "Try not to think hard.... I'm having dreams too. I guess its part of the adjustments...," Kenji said.  
  
"Yeah, I know." Kaori commented, curious that they were both having dreams. Was it the same dreams? She thought. Was he the swordsman? Is she the girl? I don't know Kaori thought.. I don't know anymore. "Let's eat and stop worrying now, shall we?" Kaori offered, steering the subject away.  
  
"Hai, if you say so". Kenji agreed, but somehow, deep within him, he knew that something has begun... something that has to do with forever.  
  
************************************************************* arigatou minna!!  
  
elspeth-san and kethry-chan.. this is for you guys!  
  
more to come.  
  
::kawaii bows:: 


	4. Chapter 3 The Real Kaori

:MIRAI:: (Future)  
  
Himura Kawaii  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimers apply... blah blah blah.... RK's not mine.... I'm poor... I'm just a high school student.... Don't sue me!  
  
Kaori was panting as they approached the classroom. She felt like a runner after completing a whole oval. Thankfully, she was not the kendo captain for nothing.. those practices have sure paid off. Any normal person who tries to run after Kenji will surely drop dead Kaori thought with a snort.  
  
But Kaori wouldn't have to run in the first place if it weren't for Kenji. Kenji had said something very stupid in Kaori's language and frankly, Kaori didn't like it one bit. So, unfortunately for Kenji, she chased him across campus and all the way to their room. If Kenji didn't stop and gave in to Kaori, they would still be running up to now. Good thing Kaori wasn't able to reach Kenji because he was fast... or else Kenji would've come home with a bump- a rather very big bump on his head. Kenji didn't really know what he said wrong, and more importantly, he also was not aware that Kaori could get so violent.  
  
"Jeez, Kenji," Kaori shouted after him, catching her breath "you've got, like, this god-speed or something!" Kaori was obviously impressed, but she was careful not to show it. "It's the first time I can't catch up with anyone!" Kaori glared at Kenji playfully.  
  
"Oro!!" Kenji responded playing dumb. "I guess I was just so damn scared about you being able to catch up with me!!" But something inside of him was telling him that this wasn't so.. but he still didn't listen. "Who knows if I'll ever make it out alive!!" Kenji nudged and teased Kaori, whose eyes are starting to get bigger by the second. Obviously, Kaori was easily angered once provoked. She was ready to forget everything and forgive Kenji but he had to remind her why they were running in the first place.  
  
"But then, your speed isn't the point" Kaori's words were dripping with feigned venom. She struggled not to smile as she saw Kenji's brows crinkling in worry that he might have actually angered her. She cleared her throat and fixed her supposedly angry gaze straight onto Kenji. "The point is., I didn't like what you said earlier.. and you sure are gonna pay." She stated a matter of factly, exaggerating her movement toward Kenji as if to prowl on him.  
  
Kenji started to back away slowly, aware of what's gonna happen next This isn't going to be good.. his mind sang.  
  
Kaori, for all he knew was enjoying the sight this guy surprises me so much she beamed inwardly the fact that he values what I think more than he values what he wants, is so noble Kaori shooed the thoughts away but right now, I got a kid to play with! she giggled and looked at Kenji in the eye.  
  
Kenji knew that the next wise thing to do would be to run. real fast. He looked around for places that would ensure a safe escape but could not find any. Kaori was onto him and he didn't think. He just did it. He started to run out of the room, getting angry glares from those he accidentally bumped into.  
  
"Watch it, will you!?" a senior shouted after him.  
  
"Gomen gomen!!!" Kenji shouted.  
  
"Oohh darn it Kenji!!" Kaori was on her heels now, racing at top speed for Kenji suddenly holding out a big book in mid-air, ready to smack Kenji out cold.  
  
People they pass through start glancing curiously their way. Some eyebrows are raised, some are just amused, and nevertheless, they watched.  
  
"Just kidding Kaori!!" Kenji shouted gleefully over his back, still running as if he had an engine on him that makes it look like he's not even tired at all from that entire running. Which in fact, is true. Kenji felt it inside of him. All that energy sprouting, blood rushing through his veins. He didn't feel the least bit tired. Not a single bead of perspiration was visible. In fact, he felt good, as if a part of him had been awakened, and now it was bursting to be free.  
  
Kenji got so distracted with his musings that he didn't see Kaori nearing him. "Just kid-" Kenji didn't get to finish what he was gonna say because Kaori had kept up with him and was now whacking him with her super huge chemistry book.  
  
"~~oro~~~"  
  
"Hmmp! That's what you get for saying I'm not sexier than that senior we saw earlier!" Kaori growled and whacked him with the book again "And this is for making me run after you, causing me to lose my poise!! Grrr~~"  
  
"Oro~~~~" Kenji lay sprawled on the floor "oroooorororo!~~~"  
  
Kaori grabbed Kenji's collar and dragged him to the room "come on.. You're making a huge scene here!!"  
  
Half of the juniors were now out of their classrooms wanting to know what the riot was all about.. Some were even laughing and shouting, "Don't mess with sensei, man!"  
  
Another sophomore shouted, "That's what you get for teasing the hag!!"  
  
Kaori gracefully whacked him with the same chem. book "watch your mouth Yoshi-CHAN!! Or I'll make you suffer at practice later!!  
  
"Oroo~~~~"  
  
"Let's go Kenji... these kids are delaying my plans for you!! Haha" ::raccoon ears and tail pop up::  
  
When they reached the room, Kaori was in a better mood and Kenji was on his feet again, wearing a few bandages here and there, but fine just the same.  
  
"You're really fast and agile." Kaori commented. "The way you have avoided my blows so they won't be so harsh was very good. I say you're a natural fighter" Kaori was obviously impressed. This guy can do everything, she thought.  
  
"Oh.. Maybe it's the fright and all, have you heard that people get high adrenaline overtime accidents occur and there's no help around?" Kenji suggested cheerfully, then seeing Kaori's eyes suddenly said "Oh.. Just kidding Kaori!! Joking!!"  
  
"Maybe you should join our kendo club" Kaori, as soon as her temper broke down, suggested this. "We could use someone like you.. That is if, you'd like to." Kaori suddenly thought that maybe this guy had far more talents than he was letting on.  
  
"You think so?" Kenji asked surprised.  
  
"Oh, I just don't think so!" Kaori wagged "I know so!" ::raccoon ears appear::  
  
"Oorooo"  
  
"Baka!" Kaori playfully punched Kenji "you don't know even your own capabilities?"  
  
"Oroooo"  
  
Kenji spent the rest of the day catching up on schoolwork. Kaori was a very good teacher. But she's so damn fast Kenji thought and when I don't get it, she whacks me with books!.. What's with this girl? Kenji mused  
  
"But she sure is beautiful" he muttered under his breath.  
  
"Nani?" Kaori looked up from her books, raising her brows at Kenji  
  
"Huh? I didn't say anything Kaori-san" Kenji denied sweetly, "Gee, you must be studying sooo hard, you keep hearing voices!" Kenji added, finding that teasing Kaori was irresistible.  
  
Kaori whacked him with a book and said, "Shut up and study!" then she went back to concentrating on her books.  
  
After a while, she looked into her watch and gasped. "Gods, it's already 3:30!" Kaori hurriedly gathered her things and stuffed them into her backpack.  
  
Kenji looked up startled "Ano, Kaori, where are you going?" Kenji asked.  
  
"Oh, gomen! I'm going to be late for practice if I don't leave now!" Kaori carelessly stacked the books she borrowed from the lib "Just meet me there at the gym, okay? I have to be the first to be there because I have to set a good example to my members." Kaori explained hurriedly.  
  
"Okay, I'll meet you there in 10 minutes." Kenji helped her to her feet "There, I'll be the one to return these. You should go now" he looked at her and smiled "Be careful."  
  
Kaori stared at Kenji disbelieving this guy is sooo sweet "Baka! The gym's just across this building! What could possibly happen to me while trying to reach the gym, huh?" Kaori demanded, trying so hard to look mad and obviously failing at that.  
  
"Oroo"  
  
"Okay, ja!" Kaori walked away gracefully, unaware that she was turning heads, which were once buried in a book or an assignment.  
  
"Kirei" Kenji whispered to himself, and then turned back to gather Kaori's borrowed books as well as his.  
  
Before he could stand up, a hand patted his back "Hey man, want my advice?" a rugged looking tall boy suddenly appeared with a smirk in his face. He wore a red bandanna on his spiked brown hair. Then without waiting for any kind of response from a shocked Kenji, he continued, "Don't even think about it."  
  
Ne minna? Did you like it? No? huhuhuhu #_# Okay, so I was overacting, but seriously.. as what we always say.. C's and C's are welcome.. no. I crave for them!! Kaori's pretty and rich and basically everything you ever want in a girl. I made her out that way so as to make her even from all the taunting Yahiko gave her then! Hehe.. Kenji's also like mega-rich here.. I think he deserves the best reincarnation I could give.. he's just been very good in his past life, and such a sweet guy too. I just can't resist. ::aawww:: They were OOC.. gomen ne.. but this is the generation X.. kids today aren't kids yesterday. ^_* To Elspeth-san and Kethry-chan. for all the time you spent on making this fic better.. to Pinkz-san for her very wacky ML and for allowing me to post my fic in the first place.. to Barby-chan for posting my fic in her site.. to my ML friends.. Kenshin n Kaoru 4ever!!.. to Angel-san for reading this fic even if she doesn't understand a thing.. to Aoshi-sama for being the only kabarkada who understands my passion for RK.. DOMO ARIGATOU GOZAIMASTA MINNA!! Elspeth-san and Kethry-chan. this is for you guys.. ::Kawaii bows::  
  
Arigatou for reading.. till next chapter.. ^_^ 


	5. Chapter 4 Disturbing Memories

::MIRAI:: (future)  
  
Himura Kawaii  
  
Disclaimers apply.... RK isn't mine... hail to the Great Watsuki-sama!.... I'm just a poor high school stud... don't sue me!  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Kenji was too shocked to answer and the guy was huge besides!  
  
"Oi, didn't mean to scare you there buddy!" the guy slapped Kenji's back and smiled at him. "I'm Shinosuke.. I'm your classmate."  
  
Kenji sighed in relief; this guy wasn't bad news at all. "I'm Himura Kenji" and he held out his hand.  
  
"Nice to meet ya, Kenji." Shino grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly.  
  
Kenji thought he'd wreck his bones. "Um, what were you saying..?" Kenji inquired, Shino's first lines swimming in his mind.  
  
"Oh, I was just watching the way you look at Kaori, and man," Shino added waving his finger at Kenji's face "don't even think about it!"  
  
Kenji scratched his head in confusion, he doesn't get what this guy is trying to tell him "Nani?"  
  
Shino smirked and said "Don't play dumb with me big boy!" Shino drew nearer to him and smiled "You like her, don'tcha?"  
  
Kenji's face turned beet red and Shino just smirked "Every boy here in campus likes her too! In short," Shino lectured, "you my friend don't stand a chance!"  
  
Kenji looked down in defeat. Why didn't I think of it before? Kaori's pretty, but I'm not the only guy in school who knows that  
  
"Hey man, don't get so down.. At least you have her as your own private tutor, ne?" Shino assured "not every guy in school has that privilege!" He emphasized by shouting.  
  
"Ssshhh!! This is the library you know" a girl behind him stated obviously irritated  
  
"If you want to chat you can go outside" another boy demanded.  
  
"Okay, fine!" Looking around, Shino saw angry stares looking his way, "Sheesh, these people sure are hotheaded!" Shino smiled coolly.  
  
"Arigatou for the support Shino, but I have to go now.." Kenji bowed in respect "Kaori is waiting for me in the gym" saying that, he gathered his stuff and the books he was supposed to return minutes ago.  
  
"Good luck man!" Shino ran a hand through his hair and put a thumbs-up sign. "See ya around!" Then Shino left, angry stares following him.  
  
Kenji smiled to himself and stood up to return the books what a weird guy, nice but certainly weird. After returning the books, he headed for the gym.  
  
Kaori was tired, but practice had gone quite well and now it was over, a wave of relief passed through her. She walked towards Kenji and smiled to herself. She didn't think Kenji was a fast learner basing on the lessons they had earlier that day. But when it came to kendo, he sure is good...  
  
No he's not just good, he's got this awesome god-speed Kaori mused.. She was impressed, what else can she say? This guy is doing quite well in her list.  
  
"Oi Kaori! Daijoubu ka?" Kenji asked concerned. Actually there was nothing to worry about. Kaori's cheeks were flushed from practice and wet hair that escaped from her ponytail clung to her face and neck she looks even more beautiful when she's worn out Kenji thought.  
  
"Kenji! I said I was fine!" Kaori wrinkled her brow "Ano.. Why are you staring at me like that?!"  
  
Kenji blushed and turned away.  
  
Kaori quickly changed the subject "Um, you were so good at practice today." He's not good, he's amazing Kaori silently thought. "You learn pretty fast."  
  
"Huh? Oh, maybe it's just the determination to learn" Kenji admitted, "To be honest, I haven't touched a shinai or bokken in my entire life. That's pretty ironic because we came from a family of samurais". Kenji smiled at that irony.  
  
"Really?" Kaori asked, unbelieving "You looked like you were born with a bokken in your hand" it was partly true, though. He looked like he was born with a katana in his hand.. He moves as if he was used to something heavier and more deadly, like the samurai in his dream No, where did that come from? Kaori pushed her thoughts aside, Kenji is as modern as anyone could get, and I'm not letting any pathetic dream get in the way of getting to know Kenji more.  
  
Kenji felt like he was babbling. He was telling the truth.. but he didn't feel as if he knew the truth himself. "Oh, it's really nothing" Kenji was saying. "I'm just dead set on impressing you, that's all" Kenji admitted and Kaori blushed. But I feel as if I never really used a bokken before, the weird thing is, I feel as though a katana is what I'm used to he thought. Kenji smiled I must be hallucinating or something.  
  
"Uh, Kenji, I have to go now.. It's already 6:00 and I still have a project to finish" Kaori hated to ruin the moment but she really had to go.  
  
"Why don't I drive you home?" Kenji suddenly asked. Then surprised by his own boldness stuttered "I uh, that is if you want to.."  
  
Kaori was blushing again why the hell do I always blush when I'm around him? It's not like he's different from other guys! he is different a voice inside Kaori whispered and you like him.. Kaori silently cursed the voices inside her head and said  
  
"Okay, if it's not much trouble..?" Kenji smiled widely and said, "No, no, no trouble at all" Kenji was so glad to be taking Kaori home, and he didn't know why you're just taking her home idiot! Why get so jittery? You used to do this a lot in Kyoto! No big deal! Kaori is different! a voice in his mind insisted.  
  
When they reached Kenji's blue Toyota Rav4, Kaori excused herself to call her driver.  
  
While she was calling in her cellphone, Kenji pondered.. He thought if how pleasant his first day in school turned out to be- and he only met a few of his classmates! He's got a beautiful tutor who he thinks, after only a day, he's falling in love with.  
  
Get real Kenji a voice inside him stated you have never fallen for a girl in your entire 16 years of existence! Why fall for a girl now? Kenji thought about it for a while.  
  
No another voice in his head popped out She's different.. She's the one you've been waiting for all your life  
  
Kenji was now confused, he didn't want to think anymore, this was all too much! He's hearing voices for gods sakes! You know you feel it Kenji.. You've felt it the moment you saw her.. And you know she's the one the voice insisted.  
  
Good thing Kaori returned and looked at Kenji "Daijoubu Kenji?" Kaori stared at him; her blue eyes concerned "You look as if you've seen a ghost."  
  
"Iie. Daijoubu de gozaru yo." and Kenji smiled to make it seem all better.  
  
Kaoru felt as if the ground beneath her was sliding.. She felt suddenly nauseous. "Nani? What did you just say?" She barely managed to whisper. She felt her lips pale and her skin turn to a ghostly white and Kaori suddenly felt de ja vu.  
  
"I said daijoubu de gozaru yo" Kenji repeated, puzzled. "I know that expression.. I've heard that before." Kaori felt as if she had always heard it.. But she can't pinpoint who that person is.  
  
"Maa maa, forget it Kaori.. Gomen if my usual expression startled you.. I can't get rid of it." Kenji apologized, still puzzled. He didn't know how he got "de gozaru yo" but he's been using it as far as he can remember!  
  
"Aa, forget about it." Kaori assured Kenji but she felt as if she was also assuring herself "Let's go home now, shall we?"  
  
"Hai de gozaru yo" Kenji replied. But Kaori didn't feel assured.. She felt she knew Kenji a long time ago.. But somehow, her memory keeps failing her. And that "de gozaru yo".. She couldn't quite put her finger on it.. But she heard that before.. And hearing Kenji say it makes her heart ache... and she didn't know why..  
  
Not at all.  
  
Okay, were here in this part again!! Was that good? Still no? oh dear..  
  
I haven't been to Japan before so I don't know what cars they use there and what lifestyle they have.. the buildings they live in... the deodorants they use.. the kind of gums they chew.. okay okay. You get the picture.. so, um, gomen ne for using the Rav 4 thing.. um, I just based it on what we have here in the Philippines and my life here.. so I really am not sure if it's correct.. so if you can help me out.. better!!  
  
They were OOC.. gomen ne.. but this is the generation X.. kids today aren't kids yesterday. ^_*  
  
To Elspeth-san and Kethry-chan... for all the time you spent on making this fic better.. to Pinkz-san for her very wacky ML and for allowing me to post my fic in the first place.. to Barny-chan for posting my fic in her site.. to my ML friends.. Kenshin n Kaoru 4ever!!.. to Angel-san for reading this fic even if she doesn't understand a thing.. to my Aoshi-sama for being the only kabarkada who understands my passion for RK.. DOMO ARIGATOU GOZAIMASTA MINNA!!  
  
Elspeth-san and Kethry-chan... this is for you guys.. ::Kawaii bows::  
  
Arigatou for reading.. till next chapter.. ^_^ 


	6. Chapter 5 A Home Encounter

::MIRAI:: (future)  
  
Himura Kawaii  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Disclaimers apply..Blah blah.. RK's not mine.. Hail the Great Watsuki- sama... I'm just a poor high school stud..... Don't sue me! ^_^  
  
As they neared Kaoru's house, Kenji wasn't at all surprised with the mansion-like structure.. After all, he was used to these types. And judging from Kaori's appearance, he knew they were in the same class. He looked up at the three-story house and smiled this is the type of girl my parents would go for Kenji thought knowingly. Not that they were snotty or snobbish, but it would really help a lot if the girl he would be dating would be on the same level as he is. He looked at Kaori's eager blue eyes and felt suddenly at peace.  
  
"Why don't you come in for a while?" Kaori asked Kenji, a look of encouragement on her china-like face.  
  
"Ah!" Kenji answered without a moment's hesitation jeez, why am I coming in? It's not like we have schoolwork to do in there. As Kaori led Kenji in to the guarded gate, he hesitated, thinking that he should've refused. Man, what the hell is wrong with you? Kami-sama knows that every red- blooded guy in school is interested in Kaori and here you are being invited in her house! Betcha no one's ever been this close!  
  
"Kenji-San?" Kenji found Kaori's eyes peering into his confused "Is there something wrong?" Kaori stared at him expectantly. But Kenji didn't know how to explain why he's been standing there for a few minutes staring into space so he made something up  
  
"Iie Kaori.. Just admiring the nice landscape you have got here in your front yard" It was true.. Kaori's front yard was indeed captivating.. Flowers were abloom everywhere.. The lawns were perfectly manicured and not a single bush was out of place. They certainly have expert gardeners in their place. "You sure have got yourselves a first class gardener!" Kenji spoke his thoughts out, unaware that he was trying to hide his awkwardness with small talk what's wrong with you pal? Kenji asked himself just go in and have a good time! Let the other guys eat their hearts out!  
  
"Well, if you say so" a look of doubt and uneasiness shadowed Kaori's pretty face "we should go in, you know. If you like the view from here, wait'll you see the backyard!" Kaori offered, trying to lighten the mood. Look at what you've done man Kenji scolded himself now you made her uncomfortable! As they walked through the perfectly grown grass, Kenji tried to remove the uneasiness by asking Kaori about herself.. And soon, they were acting so comfortable again.  
  
When they reached the oversized sofa in the equally oversized living room, Kaori asked Kenji to seat down and to make himself comfortable. Soon, they were laughing and giggling on their seats, talking as if they've known each other forever.  
  
As Kenji launched into another joke about his childhood, a cheerful brown- haired maid came in and bowed at them. "Okaeri nasai Kaori!" the girl said and then turned to Kenji and bowed "Konnichiwa".  
  
"Oh, Mitsuki-san, this is Himura Kenji, a classmate of mine." Kaori offered and Kenji bowed at Mitsuki.  
  
"Hajimemashite Mitsuki-dono" then Kenji smiled that killer smile.  
  
"Oh" Mitsuki was surprised that Kenji even thought of introducing himself to a mere servant. And she didn't know what to say. She turned to the young lady instead, "Kaori-chan, would you like to eat anything?" she inquired politely.  
  
"An ice-cold soda would be nice" then she turned to Kenji "I'm thirsty from all that practice!" and smiled at him. "And Mitsuki-san, please bring in some snacks too." The servant nodded and took off.  
  
After a while, Mitsuki arrived with the refreshments and bowed before leaving. But before she could leave, Kaori suddenly called her name and asked, "Uh, Mitsuki-san, I was wondering.." and hesitated for a moment before continuing "are mom and dad here?"  
  
"Your mom is here Kaori-chan but your dad is at the hospital making rounds as usual. You know that he won't be expected until late tonight." Mitsuki paused after seeing the disappointment in Kaori's face. Kenji noticed it too. "But if you want, I can call her to meet your friend here" the maid added reassuringly. But before Kaori could reply and say no, a voice filled the room and she knew without turning around that it was her mom.  
  
"Did I hear someone say my name?" A lady about twice Kaoru's age stepped into the living room, a train of lavender scent trailing after her. She was an epitome of elegance and even at her age, she still looked radiant but a little stressed.  
  
Kenji and Kaori stood up to greet her. "Oh hi mom!" Kaori brightened up. "Um, this is Himura Kenji, a classmate of mine."  
  
Her mom looked at Kenji and smiled. "Is this the first guy you've let you take home? Hmmm, I have to say, Kaori-dear, you've got an excellent choice!" She giggled and looked at Kenji. "Himura, you say? Are you in any way related to the tycoon Himura Kyoichi?"  
  
Kenji looked a little taken aback. "Hai ma'am. He's my father."  
  
"Oh?" Kaori's mom was obviously pleased. She knew from first sight that Kenji is a good boy and he wouldn't harm Kaori. But it was also a big bonus that Kenji was from a rich family and that if in case, he could give Kaori a good future. She smiled to herself, unaware that the others were watching her with amusement. "Kyoichi is an acquaintance of mine.. he's a very good person." Then smiling, she turned to her daughter "You've got quite a good catch here!"  
  
::Kaori and Kenji sweatdrops::  
  
"It was nice meeting you, son!" her mom continued, unfazed by the blushing teens in front of her. "But I have to go now, I still have a lot of work to do. You two behave yourselves!" she added with a wink and took off. "Ja ne!!"  
  
::Kenji and Kaori facefaults::  
  
"What a unique person!" Kenji mused. "And she looks as if she were only your sister, Kaori!" Kenji whistled. He really did admire Kaori's mother and hoped that he would get to chat with her sometime to get to know her a lot better. Now it made sense to him why Kaori was such a nice young lady.. she sure got it from her mom. Kenji made a mental note to himself to ask Kaori's mother out for tea sometime. Plus it wouldn't hurt to make friends with Kaori's mom to get points on her side! Though it really won't be necessary because he knew that Kaori's mom didn't think that he was some punk trying to get her daughter in bed with him. Goodness, no!  
  
Whoa man! Kenji's mind interrupted. You just got to know her! Now you're planning to woo her mom to be on her good side too? What are you? Getting married?! Kenji tried to push the thought away, but it just wouldn't go. It continued it's rattling Hel-lo?! Kenji, you used to be a ladies' man back in Kyoto! You wouldn't dare stay in a relationship for a month back then! What happened to you now?! Kenji's mind continued. You just met this girl and you're thinking of commitment?! Wow, man, this IS new!  
  
"Shut up!" Kenji muttered under his breath. He was a ladies' man before. uninterested in keeping girls and totally commitment-phobic. But Kaori's different another voice in his mind stressed. She's everything you could ever ask for in your life but never dared. She's your destiny. Kenji knew it. even if he didn't allow his mind to explore that fact until now, he knew he felt that way ever since he saw her.  
  
There was no denying it. no turning back either. He was obviously, utterly, irrevocably in love.  
  
Okay, part five finally finished!! Yay!! Hope it was at least acceptable!! Still not? huhuhuhu Um, Kaori's mom was made out to be like some moms today who understand their kids and treat them as equals, value their opinions and you know.. get along well.. I know that's too perfect, but heck, I think Kaoru deserves the second life I gave her. We all know that she was orphaned at a young age. So let's give her that justice, ne? ^_^ I hope this isn't turning out to be so heavy because I wanted it to be as light as possible.. all that talk about fate and destiny.. are they trash? Ummm, help me out please? ^^, Kenshin is so definitely OOC here. I mean, who would've thought that our gentle and shy rurouni would be a playboy? A comitment-phobic? Who's first name was "Can't" and the last name was "Commit"? Gomen ne for doing this to him.. but believe me, it was fun seeing Kenshin at a whole new light! Gomen nasai!! They were OOC.. gomen ne.. but this is the generation X.. kids today aren't kids yesterday. ^_* To Elspeth-san and Kethry-chan... for all the time you spent on making this fic better.. to Pinkz-san for her very wacky ML and for allowing me to post my fic in the first place.. to Barby-chan for posting my fic in her site.. to my ML friends.. Kenshin n Kaoru 4ever!!.. to Angel-san for reading this fic even if she doesn't understand a thing.. to Aoshi-sama for being the only kabarkada who understands my passion for RK.. DOMO ARIGATOU GOZAIMASTA MINNA!! Elspeth-san and Kethry-chan... this is for you guys.. ::Kawaii bows::  
  
Arigatou for reading.. till next chapter.. ^_^ 


	7. Chapter 6 Invitation to Dinner

::MIRAI:: (future)  
  
Himura Kawaii  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Disclaimers apply..Blah blah.. RK's not mine.. Hail the Great Watsuki- sama... I'm just a poor high school stud..... Don't sue me! ^_^  
  
Kaori watched Kenji with delight and curiosity as his face contorted into many expressions. It was apparent that the guy was thinking, and whatever it is, it must be something big. His brows mounted up and down and his forehead crumpled but his beautiful violet orbs remained blank. Beautiful Kaori thought, Yes, beautiful is what he is. Beautiful in every way.. so kind, so caring. She didn't even know how she knew all of this after a day of meeting him, but still.. She smiled to herself and woke up her redhead from his little reverie.  
  
"Kenji.." Kaori whispered softly.  
  
Kenji looked up, a little perplexed and saw Kaori's blue eyes. "Na-nani?"  
  
Kaori smiled, "You were daydreaming!" She giggled and continued to tease him. "What were you dreaming about? A beautiful lady? A princess?" She grinned and nudged him.  
  
"Kaori, you know, I don't need to dream of beautiful ladies and princesses.." then he looked at her adoringly. "I already have one right beside me. And she's far more prettier than all the fair maidens there are!" Kenji looked away immediately, embarrassed that he had said those words to her.. but he meant them.  
  
Kaori felt a hot blush creep up her neck and a tingling sensation on her spine. She looked down and waited for Kenji to speak again, which he did.  
  
"Uh, Kaori-san.. can I ask you a question?" Kenji looked at her shyly.  
  
"Of course, Kenji!" Kaori replied almost too readily, then regretted it afterwards Now he must think I'm too excited! Kaori thought worriedly. Never mind that, I mustn't look too eager.. gods, what is with me?! I'm used to being asked! It's simple! This time, I just say yes, instead of making up excuses! Kaori, it IS simple! Chill! her mind scolded.  
  
Kenji didn't plan for this.. but it looked like a perfect opportunity to ask Kaori. He's been thinking about it since this morning, and he somehow couldn't get the perfect timing he needed. And now here it was. He just had to be calm. "Uh, our restaurant here in Tokyo is having it's grand opening tomorrow night.. and I, uh, I was wondering if you, uh, ummm." Kenji gulped What's with you man?! he berated himself You used to do this all the time back in Kyoto! Why should now be any different?! He coached himself. But Kaori is different from all the other girls you dated before! another voice in his mind countered.  
  
"If I what, Kenji?" Kaori's sweet voice interrupted his thoughts. Now she must think you're a complete baka!  
  
Kenji cleared his throat and continued.. without any improvement at all.  
  
"If you, uh, wantedtogowithmeonadate?!" Kenji finished and looked down.  
  
"What? I'm sorry I didn't hear you at all. You were talking so fast." Kaori bit her lip and smiled at Kenji. She heard it right, but she just wanted Kenji to say it again.. just to be sure she wasn't dreaming. Besides, he said it like he was on a race! "Could you say it again?"  
  
Kenji cleared his throat for the umpteenth time and said "Gomen nasai Kaori- san.." he paused and continued "I said if you, uh, wanted to, uh, come with me to our opening as, uh, my, uh, date? Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say yes Kenji's mind chanted.  
  
"Oh, I'd be glad to!" Kaori replied with a smile so sweet Kenji felt as if he could die right then and there.  
  
He felt as if a ton of bricks had been lifted off his chest. see man? his mind said I told you it would be alright! Now breathe! Kenji wasn't aware that he'd been holding his breath for the last few seconds and grinned widely. "Really?! Oh, arigatou Kaori!" Kenji was so delighted, like a 4-year-old being offered lollies and ice cream. "I'll pick you up at around 6:30 tomorrow night."  
  
Kaori smiled and nodded okay. She was feeling a little too excited to talk. "Okay, I better go now, I almost forgot I was expected at dinner!" Kenji informed Kaori with a laugh. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"  
  
"Hai" Kaori replied with a grin.  
  
Kenji was grinning like an idiot too, and he felt like a dolt. "Okay, ja! And tell your mom it was nice meeting her." Kenji bowed to Kaori and started to gather his backpack. Kaori led him to the door and said goodnight.  
  
"Okaeri nasai Kenji!" then she waved goodbye to him. Kenji felt that he lust be the luckiest man in Tokyo.. no, maybe even the whole world! And he grinned to himself, silently thanking the gods for such a wonderful person like Kaori.  
  
Kaori watched as Kenji drove away and smiled.. she went inside and without changing her clothes, she drifted into sleep. Dreams of the wanderer started floating in her mind once again.  
  
  
  
Yay!! Chapter six is finished! Chapter six is finished! Actually, 10 chapters are already finished, but I'm too lazy to encode them!!  
  
Making this was fun and I hope reading it would be fun too. ^_^  
  
I hope this isn't turning out to be so heavy because I wanted it to be as light as possible.. all that talk about fate and destiny.. are they trash? Ummm, help me out please? ^^,  
  
Kenshin is so definitely OOC here. I mean, who would've thought that our gentle and shy rurouni would be a playboy? A comitment-phobic? Who's first name was "Can't" and the last name was "Commit"? Gomen ne for doing this to him.. but believe me, it was fun seeing Kenshin at a whole new light! Gomen nasai!!  
  
They were OOC.. gomen ne.. but this is the generation X.. kids today aren't kids yesterday. ^_*  
  
To Elspeth-san and Kethry-chan... for all the time you spent on making this fic better.. to Pinkz-san for her very wacky ML and for allowing me to post my fic in the first place.. to Barby-chan for posting my fic in her site.. to my ML friends.. Kenshin n Kaoru 4ever!!.. to Angel-san for reading this fic even if she doesn't understand a thing.. to Aoshi-sama for being the only kabarkada who understands my passion for RK.. DOMO ARIGATOU GOZAIMASTA MINNA!!  
  
Elspeth-san and Kethry-chan... this is for you guys.. ::Kawaii bows::  
  
  
  
Arigatou for reading.. till next chapter.. ^_^ 


	8. Chapter 7 Haunting Dreams

::MIRAI:: (future)  
  
Himura Kawaii  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Disclaimers apply..Blah blah.. RK's not mine.. Hail the Great Watsuki- sama... I'm just a poor high school stud..... Don't sue me! ^_^  
  
"I didn't say that I want Battousai to stay here...(turns her back) but if you insist on leaving, please just at least tell me your name, not Battousai or any other nickname, but your real name."..  
  
"It's Kenshin, Himura Kenshin." ..  
  
"Kenshin... Thank You... Goodbye..."  
  
"I'm kind of tired from travelling. I feel like staying put for a little while. You said you like my cooking...and I won't peep in you bath again..."  
  
Voices floated inside Kaori's head.. visions passed by her like cars on a road. Each one faster than the other, each one too, gave her a distinct feeling. Flashes of her day with Kenji passed her sight.  
  
Then a scene in the bridge with fireflies. She felt unable to breathe she felt like she was weeping, wanting to cry out but no voice escaped her, wanting to run for him but she remained rooted to the ground. "Kenshin.. Kenshin!!!" A girl was sobbing.. no, the girl is me! Kaori didn't know what was going on anymore.. a redhead was leaving.. she was crying.. nononononononoNOOOOOOoo! "It's not me! It's not me!"  
  
Kaori tried to surface from that place, she tried to breakthrough but nothing happened, she only sank deeper into the dream. She saw the red- haired man leave a girl, and she felt as if life was sucked from her. Kenji's face appeared smiling at her. Another scene took place before her very eyes, the same guy, but he was now in a battou stance. why? then she saw another man, a white-haired one, ready to attack the other! "NOOOOO" But the fighting won't stop. No one can hear her. The scene progressed quickly to the red-head inside a dojo. He was screaming.. he was crying. But why?  
  
Kaori felt her heart go out to him. "Ssshh, don't cry.. it's going to be okay now. Sssh." She tried to soothe him, but she couldn't seem to reach out. What was going on?! Then Kaori saw on the wall of the dojo, that she was pinned by a big sword! 'But-but how come?' No.. it wasn't her!! It was the girl that the red-head hugged.. the girl that he loved! How did I know that?! The girl was dead, an x-mark was cruelly scarred on her cheek. Kaori couldn't believe what she was seeing. She wanted it all to stop. To stop the man's pain. To stop the horrible sight. For everything to stop!  
  
"No, please, no more! No more.. nononononononono!!! NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"  
  
Kenji woke up, his back was dripping with sweat and he felt as if he had just ran a thousand miles. His lungs were bursting and sweat keeps pouring onto his forehead even if he was just asleep and his room was air- conditioned.  
  
"Kaoru." Kenji absently whispered.  
  
No, man his mind argued. You meant to say 'Kaori' not 'Kaoru'! "So who's Kaoru? And why do I keep seeing her in my dreams. every night, every day.? Why?"  
  
Kaori jolted up. "Kenshin. Kenshin. Kenshin!!" Who IS Kenshin?! She felt exhausted and confused. She found tears welling up in her eyes, threatening to pour. She gave no effort to try and stop them; she was too puzzled at the moment.  
  
"Crying for what?" She asked herself. "Who are these people?! What do they mean to me? Who is Kenshin?" She looked around, trying to find the answers that might be lurking beneath the shadows. A hundred more questions zoomed into her mind, neither one of them could she answer. She gave up trying to figure things out, for she knew she never will, rationally.  
  
She glanced at the clock on her bedside table. 3:00. too early to be up. But I couldn't sleep. Not anymore. I'm too scared to fall asleep again. Kaori admitted.  
  
She got out of bed, undressed and went to the bathroom to take a long hot bubble bath. "This should soothe my nerves.. If not help me find the answers."  
  
  
  
Okay, that was done minna! And it was also so heavy. I didn't want it to be heavy.. but it turned out to be! waaaaah ::kawaii cries::  
  
C's and C's are you-know-what!! So please keep them coming!!  
  
They were OOC.. gomen ne.. but this is the generation X.. kids today aren't kids yesterday. ^_*  
  
To Elspeth-san and Kethry-chan... for all the time you spent on making this fic better.. to Pinkz-san for her very wacky ML and for allowing me to post my fic in the first place.. to Barby-chan for posting my fic in her site.. to my ML friends.. minna!! Kenshin n Kaoru 4ever!!.. to Angel-san for reading this fic even if she doesn't understand a thing.. to Aoshi-sama for being the only kabarkada who understands my passion for RK.. DOMO ARIGATOU GOZAIMASTA MINNA!!  
  
Elspeth-san and Kethry-chan... this is for you guys.. ::Kawaii bows::  
  
Arigatou for reading.. till next chapter.. ^_^ 


	9. Chapter 8 Official Couple

::MIRAI:: (future)  
  
Himura Kawaii  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Disclaimers apply..Blah blah.. RK's not mine.. Hail the Great Watsuki- sama... I'm just a poor high school stud..... Don't sue me! ^_^  
  
It was already 6 in the morning when Kaori was fixing her hair. She was extra slow today, thinking of a million thoughts as she brushed each strand. She decided to let it fall freely today, hoping that it will also hide the turmoil she was having inside.  
  
She slid a blue pin that complimented her eyes and looked at her reflection. "Not bad for someone who hasn't slept in weeks!" She couldn't help but smile at her situation. Then she remembered that she had a date with Kenji tonight! OMG, I'm gonna meet his parents and I don't have anything to wear!! Kaori thought, panic-stricken.  
  
"Oh dear.. what am I to do?!" Kaori paced around her big room a dozen times, literally digging on the plush carpet on her floor. She opened her big closet and scanned it half-heartedly. "Oh, nothing would do!" then she looked around.  
  
Shopping would be out of the question because there was kendo practice, and she couldn't miss that, the tournament was nearing. I can't ask Mitsuki- san to shop for me, she doesn't have my taste!  
  
"I'll just have to make do with what I have!" not that you don't have a lot! her mind reminded her.  
  
She glanced at her clock and saw it was already 7:00!! "Ack! I'm gonna be late!" She sped out of her room leaving a cloud of smoke behind her.  
  
As she dashed down the grand staircase, she almost ran Kenji over who was patiently sitting in the living room waiting for her.  
  
Kenji was stunned, not because Kaori almost squeezed the life out of him, but because she never fails to stay beautiful! She looks even gorgeous while catching her breath! "Ohayo Kaori-san!!" Kenji smiled and greeted a still shocked Kaori.  
  
"Wha-what *pant* are *pant* you doing *pant* here?!" Kaori pointed at him, surprised. "I thought I'd take you to school since were, uh," Kenji tried to find a good reason why he was here. "going to the same direction? Hehe."  
  
::blushes::  
  
Kenji finished with a lame excuse. The truth is, he wanted to see Kaori so badly that he dashed to their house not knowing what reason he'll give her. He was just so freaked out about his dreams last night and he wanted to reassure himself that he was still here, and that he still had Kaori, the most important person in his life.  
  
He felt the rurouni's pain in his dreams, the suffering, the loss and the heartaches. The desire to die and wilt. He didn't want that to happen to Kaori, not till he was here. Here and alive to protect her. Man, chill! No one's gonna kill her! Who told you what happened to that guy will happen to you too?! Take it easy. his mind assured.  
  
He went back to the present where Kaori was still gaping at him with pure surprise and delight. "That was very thoughtful of you Kenji!! How long have you been waiting there?" Kaori asked.  
  
"Uh, not very long. I just arrived." The truth was, Kenji's been there since the crack of dawn, waiting outside her house in his car. He decided to knock just half an hour ago. The things you do for love! "Have you eaten breakfast yet, Kaori?" Kenji inquired.  
  
"Iie, I don't eat breakfast." Kaori said nonchalantly. "Let's go now, ne? Or we'll be late!"  
  
"Hai!" Kenji agreed and led her to the door.  
  
As long as I'm here, no one, no one will dare hurt her. This I vow.  
  
For the whole day, Kenji and Kaori were always together, may it be in the canteen, the library, in the halls or in the school field, they were seen together. When they had arrived at school that day, people looked at them. Some with approving glances and some with threatening and envious looks. People whispered as soon as they passed by, and before the end of the day, gossips were aplenty.. each minute becomes more exaggerated than the last. Kaori and Kenji were well aware of this, but they didn't care. They were happy and that was that.  
  
They met up with Maki, Meimi, Shino and Arashi whom Kenji had met for the first time. Arashi was cool and distant, but he sensed that he was nice and well-meaning. Judging from the look on Maki's eyes every time he spoke, Kenji knew that she was in love with him. People were looking at their table and whispering. Some threw murderous glances at Kaori and guys looked at Kenji with envy dripping in their mouths. Their friends noticed it too.  
  
"Looks like were the talk of the town, ne Kaori?" Meimi nudged Kaori and Maki giggled.  
  
Shino patted Kenji's back and teased "Wow, buddy, you're pretty fast! Did you get laid last night?!"  
  
::wink wink::  
  
"OroOOoo" Kenji blushed and Kaori did too.  
  
"Oi Shino! Stop that!" Kaori growled.  
  
"Hehe, Jo-chan, I was only kidding! Lay off!" Shino smiled again, then added "It's really none of my business if you two were up to something, isn't it?!" Shino and Maki laughed.  
  
"Aw, shut up rooster, it's really none of your business!" Meimi scolded Shino and yawned. "It would be childish of you to inquire."  
  
"Oh yeah, foxy?" Shino grinned mischievously. "So you think I should only focus on what we do instead of what others do? Okay, fine with me. I think what I can do is far more interesting than what Kenji can do here! Wanna try me tonight?" Shino winked at her.  
  
"Shino!" Meimi shot him a warning glance and slapped him playfully at the back "Let's go before you say anything more!" then looked at the gang and said "Okay you guys, Shino and I gotta say bye bye now before some rooster here spills!" Meimi glared at Shino mockingly and smiled sweetly at the sweatdropping people at the table "Ja ne!" Then she dragged Shino away.  
  
Maki snickered at the sight of a giant bully being hauled by his sophisticated girlfriend. Then she turned to Arashi. "So, um, Arashi.. don't you think they're just so funny?" She peered into Arashi's ice blue eyes but Arashi didn't seem affected at all.  
  
"Mmmm" Arashi nodden in assent without any enthusiasm whatsoever.  
  
Kenji turned to Kaori and whispered "Is 'mmmm' all the guy can say?" Kaori nudged him and grinned and imitated Arashi  
  
"Mmmm."  
  
"Huh?" Kenji asked, confused. "Is that your answer?"  
  
Kaori grinned again and replied. "Mmmm."  
  
::Kenji sweatdrops::  
  
Kaori spoke up when she noticed that Maki was tensing up, unable to make Arashi talk. "So, Arashi, are you competing in the tournament this year?" Kaori asked.  
  
Maki brightened up and joined in "Yeah Arashi, you're so good with the bokken! You'll surely defeat all of them!"  
  
"Iie." Arashi answered monotonously.  
  
"Oh" Kaori was used to Arashi being always quiet and secluded, but he doesn't have to be that way to Maki.. it was unfair. Kenji saw through this and tried to engage Arashi in the conversation for the second time. "Arashi, are you in the Kendo team? How come I didn't see you last practice?"  
  
"Iie, I'm not in the Kendo team, I practice on my own. But since I could perform well, the school has taken me into their team."  
  
Wow Kaori thought That was the first time I heard Arashi talk in 2 sentences!  
  
"Oh" Kenji was saying. "So why aren't you competing? The school would lose an important player if you aren't going to join."  
  
Arashi looked bored and irritated at the same time that Kenji was being too nosy. He liked his peace, so would he just please back off? "Uh, no, I'm concentrating on my academics this year."  
  
Maki interrupted him "Demo, Arashi, you're the top 1 in your class.. there's no need to worry!"  
  
Arashi smiled for the first time since Kenji saw him. "Maki, you are too young to understand my reasons."  
  
Maki backed off and looked hurt that Arashi called her a kid.  
  
Kenji noticed the awkward situation the couple-or the couple to be- were in, so he whispered to Kaori for them to leave the two in private.  
  
"Uh, Maki-chan" Kaori called "Kenji and I have to leave now because were still going to the library to catch up."  
  
"We'll see you later" Kenji assured and they stood up. Students were watching them again and whispering.  
  
Kenji held out his hand for Kaori in front of the whole canteen and Kaori smilingly took his hand and grinned at everyone else in the canteen. They walked hand in hand; aware of the stares they were catching.  
  
But they didn't care.  
  
They were a couple now.  
  
  
  
Okay, this is definitely SAP!! I'd say a hundred percent SAP! Dear me, I dunno if I wrote this chapter well enough, so please tell me what went wrong okay? I have a bad feeling about this!  
  
C's and C's are oxygen for my body, so please keep them coming!! ^_^  
  
Arigatou gozaimasta to those who've read the fic and are still continuing to read up until now.. thank you for your patience, and understanding and well, kindness! I appreciate everything! ::bows::  
  
They were OOC.. gomen ne.. but this is the generation X.. kids today aren't kids yesterday. ^_*  
  
To Elspeth-san and Kethry-chan... for all the time you spent on making this fic better.. to Pinkz-san for her very wacky ML and for allowing me to post my fic in the first place.. to Barby-chan for posting my fic in her site.. to my ML friends.. Yuki-san(s), Jo-chan(s), Fanelia-kun, Stingray- san, Theresa-kun, Raven-san, Karen-san, Gloridel-san, Kitajima-san, Jason- kun. minna!! Kenshin n Kaoru 4ever!!.. to Angel-san for reading this fic even if she doesn't understand a thing.. to Aoshi-sama for being the only kabarkada who understands my passion for RK.. DOMO ARIGATOU GOZAIMASTA MINNA!!  
  
Elspeth-san and Kethry-chan... this is for you guys.. ::Kawaii bows::  
  
Arigatou for reading.. till next chapter.. ^_^ 


	10. Chapter 9 A Date to Remember 1

::MIRAI:: 

::MIRAI:: 

(future) 

Himura Kawaii 

Chapter Nine 

Disclaimers apply..Blah blah.. RK's not mine.. Hail the Great Watsuki-sama... I'm just a poor high school stud..... Don't sue me! ^_^ 

Kenji took Kaori home after kendo training. Kaori was flushed from all the hard work but she was happy. There's a bubble inside of her that no one could burst. I am part of a couple! We are a couple! Kenji and I!! Wow! She thought.. so this is what it feels like to be there.. to be in love. She glanced at her wrist and looked at the time.. it was already 4:00 and she still had nothing to wear! Oh, I better hurry! Kaori soon found herself under a heap of dresses, skirts, tops and underwear.. she couldn't even decide what underwear to use! Not that there's anything going to happen tonight! she thought. "But maybe sometime later.. we have forever, you know!" Kaori giggled to herself at the thought. 

Kenji was having difficulties of his own. "Jeez, I do this all the time!" Kenji muttered to himself, trying to find the match for a sock on his hands. "Okay, be cool man. First things first, the shirt." He lectured himself. Then he took off to find a shirt he'll be wearing. After a while, he took a bath and got dressed. It was only 5:30.. still plenty of time before the `date'. He took his car keys and drove to the flower shop. 

"Damn!" Kaori swore as she looked at her reflection. She finally decided to wear a blue beaded bandeau top that brought out the brightness in her eyes and a black skirt with high slits that falls down to the ankles. Then she decided to put her hair up in a chic chignon. Her only accessory is the choker that her mom bought for her last week. "Something's wrong." Kaori muttered, turning around to inspect her `look'. She put on her lip-gloss and looked again. She wasn't wearing any make-up nor does she look overworked, but it was too simple. "Aaargh!" Kaori spritzed on some Cool Water and picked up her small bag. She heard a car engine purring softly to a whisper and then it died. She looked at her window and saw Kenji's car. "I'm not ready yet, but I better be!" She took a deep breath, took her tote, and walked out the door as calmly as she could. "Okay, here goes." 

Kenji felt his breath grow short when he caught sight of Kaori. She was beautiful beyond description. He didn't know what to say. "Uh, Kenji," Kaori interrupted his thoughts "You've been staring at me like that for two minutes now.. you're starting to scare me." Kenji struggled to find the right words to say to Kaori but he couldn't find any. He silently cursed his heart for throbbing so fast that he can't even hear what he was saying! "Uh.. um.. oh, Kami-sama.." Kenji didn't know what he was saying. "Are those flowers for me?" Kaori sweetly inquired. "Uh.." Kenji didn't even notice that he was clutching the bouquet of tulips so tight that his knuckles were turning white and the poor stems were being sucked out of their life. "Yeah, I thought you'd like them..so.." Kenji was out of words! God, Kenji get a hold of yourself. She IS a girl. She IS NOT going to eat you! Kenji coached himself `but Kami she's so beautiful' "I love tulips!" Kaori gushed. "You-you l-l-look heavenly." Why in the world am I stuttering?! Kenji pulled his wits together. "Kirei.. perfect. You're simply beautiful Kaori." Oh man, now what have I done? Kaori looked down and blushed prettily "Arigatou Kenji. You look gorgeous too!" It was true. Kenji was wearing a black Armani coat and black slacks. He was also wearing a Caruso silver tie that enhanced his violet eyes. On his feet were his Kenneth Cole shoes. All in all, Kenji looked impeccable. "Yeah, I guess so.." Kenji admitted shyly. He took great care in picking what he was going to wear tonight. He was glad that Kaori thought he looked good. "So.. ready to go?" Kenji asked Kaori with his million-dollar smile. Kaori smiled equally with her dazzling smile and replied without batting an eyelash. "Hai!" Kenji took her hand as they walked out the door and into his car. 

Kaori looked around. The restaurant was indeed posh. Chandeliers of clear crystal hung up in the high ceilings, giving a soft glow and a cozy feel to the restaurant. The whole place was carpeted and the walls were made of floor-to-wall glass. The furniture was made of antique oak-wood varnished and polished. The food was first-class and the service was professional and friendly at the same time. Kaori had met Kenji's parents and they were obviously delighted with her. For an hour they dragged her from couple to couple, group to group, person to person to introduce her. And when they do, they either use `our future daughter' or `our son's girl'. Kaori was so delighted and pleased that they thought of her as a potential `forever' for their only son. She was having fun, but meeting people was getting tiresome. She escaped for a while to get fresh air and hold her breath. She stood at the balcony overlooking the city lights. "Bored?" Kenji's warm voice protruded her thoughts "Gomen ne that you had to meet all those boring people who think they're important! But that's how my mom is when she likes someone.. she introduces the person to everyone she knew." He paused. "My mom loves you!" he grinned at Kaori. "Oh well," Kaori kidded, "I'm too charming to resist!!" "Wanna go somewhere else?" "Sure, but aren't you needed here?" Kaori asked doubtfully. "Iie… I know everyone here and I'm sure they won't expect me to hang around them the whole time!" Kenji assured Kaori. "But where are we going?" Kaori inquired, curious. "Now that's a secret." Kenji winked and assisted Kaori to his parents. After asking permission, they left the restaurant. "So where are we going?" Kaori insisted. "I couldn't bear the suspense any longer!" "Kenji looked at her in the eye, purple eyes twinkling with excitement. "Well, milady, it's for me to know.. and for you to find out!" Kaori looked at him with mock anger "MOU!" 

They were OOC.. gomen ne.. but this is the generation X.. kids today aren't kids yesterday. ^_* 

To Elspeth-san and Kethry-chan... for all the time you spent on making this fic better.. to Pinkz-san for her very wacky ML and for allowing me to post my fic in the first place.. to Barby-chan for posting my fic in her site.. to my ML friends.. Kenshin n Kaoru 4ever!!.. to Angel-san for reading this fic even if she doesn't understand a thing.. to Aoshi-sama for being the only kabarkada who understands my passion for RK.. DOMO ARIGATOU GOZAIMASTA MINNA!! 

Elspeth-san and Kethry-chan... this is for you guys.. ::Kawaii bows:: 

Arigatou for reading.. till next chapter.. ^_^ 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 --> 


	11. Chpter 10 A Date to Remember 2

::MIRAI:: 

::MIRAI:: 

(future) 

Himura Kawaii 

Chapter Ten 

Disclaimers apply..Blah blah.. RK's not mine.. Hail the Great Watsuki-sama... I'm just a poor high school stud..... Don't sue me! ^_^ 

Wearing blindfolds in the car, Kaori didn't really know where they were going. But she really trusted Kenji and she felt that he won't do anything to harm her or bring her to some cheap motel. Lord no! she thought. Instead, she was feeling anxious and very excited. The car suddenly stopped to a halt and Kaori felt her stomach do flip-flops. They were already there! She couldn't wait to see what kind of place this was. 

The car stopped to a halt and she felt Kenji get out and rush to open the door for her. Kenji opened her door. "Now take my hands and trust me to guide you there, okay?" Kaori held out her hands "Okay." After a few awkward and uneasy baby steps to which Kaori doesn't know where to headed, Kenji stopped and turned Kaori around. He took off her blindfolds and asked her to open her eyes only when he says so. "Okay, 1,2,3.. now open your eyes." Kaori slowly opened her eyes and looked around. They were in a cliff covered with grass and wild flowers were abloom everywhere. They were overlooking the city and it's millions of lights sparkled under the star-filled sky. In the middle was an old 18th century style gazebo with its paint chipping off. Kaori gaped at the sight before her and felt a surge of happiness and peace. "This is awesome!" She whispered to Kenji, her blue eyes twinkling with excitement and pure joy. "It's so peaceful, and so beautiful up here. I feel like I'm a bird, so free." Kaori spread out her arms and inhaled the fresh scent of dew. "Not as beautiful as you are Kaori." Kenji looked at her blue eyes, letting himself drown into them. "You are the picture of perfection. I have never in my life seen anyone as immaculate as you are. You simply take my breath away, Kaori." Kaori blushed "Arigatou." They walked silently hand in hand towards the gazebo. When they finally sat down, Kaori broke the silence. "Do you believe in fate Kenji?" Kaori looked down and waited for his answer. "I never thought that fate had anything to do with my life before. That it was just some old belief that was obsolete in our modern times. But, Kaori, when I saw you, I knew it was fate." Kenji looked thoughtful staring above, as if debating whether to say more or not. When Kaori saw that Kenji didn't want to say more, she spoke again. Looking at him from the side of her eyes she began. "I felt that too! It's like a sudden jolt of electricity pass through my body that chilled my spine and turned my insides to jelly. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't even move. I stood rooted to my spot." Kaori paused "I felt that I've known you forever and that I lo-" then she stopped, realizing she almost used the word `love' and looked away. "I have these dreams." Kenji faced her again, his eyes filled with confusion and need. "Dreams of the Meiji era.. a swordsman who looks like me.. a girl who looks like you.. " Kaori's eyes widened with surprise and amusement. "You have those dreams too?!" Kenji nodded, confused at Kaori's question. "You see, Kenji, I am having those dreams for quite a while now. I felt a great connection between me and the girl. Me and the redhead. I cry when she cries. I hurt when she hurts. I feel love for the rurouni. Why is that Kenji? Why are we having dreams like these?" Kaori felt vulnerable and scared, and relieved at the same time, that someone was sharing her confusion, her experience. "I think it may be possible that that was our past life." Kenji explained, but the look in his eyes showed that he couldn't believe it himself. "I think we had something unfinished in our past life, and that Kami is giving us another chance to do it right this time." Kenji smiled and took Kaori in his arms. "I think that's a good theory Kenji." She murmured happily. Ten she looked into his eyes. "It's going to work this time Kenji, I just know it will." Kenji held Kaori and kissed her softly inhaling her subtle jasmine scent. Kaori whispered in his ear, "Are you sure about this Kenji?" Kenji held her face in his hands, his violet pools overflowing with love. "Hai Kaori. I have never been so sure of anything in my whole life." He assured Kaori, never taking his eyes off her shining eyes. "Aishiteru Kaori.. Aishiteru… Itsumo." 

OMG I'm finished with chapter ten!!! Yay!! 

This was supposed to be romantic.. but I don't think it is! Help me minna! 

C's and C's are accepted!! 

They were OOC.. gomen ne.. but this is the generation X.. kids today aren't kids yesterday. ^_* 

To Elspeth-san and Kethry-chan... for all the time you spent on making this fic better.. to Pinkz-san for her very wacky ML and for allowing me to post my fic in the first place.. to Barby-chan for posting my fic in her site.. to my ML friends.. Kenshin n Kaoru 4ever!!.. to Angel-san for reading this fic even if she doesn't understand a thing.. to Aoshi-sama for being the only kabarkada who understands my passion for RK.. DOMO ARIGATOU GOZAIMASTA MINNA!! 

Elspeth-san and Kethry-chan... this is for you guys.. ::Kawaii bows:: 

Arigatou for reading.. till next chapter.. ^_^ 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 --> 


	12. Free Talks

MIRAI 

MIRAI 

Future 

FREE TALK 

Konnichiwa minna! Okay… I'm having a free talk just like Watsuki-sama!!! Hehehe.. feeling ba?! Umm, I just wanted to take a breather before continuing with MIRAI.. 

First I want to thank my ML friends who took time to read, comment and review on my fic.. I appreciate it so much. I also dedicate this fic to Keth-chan and Elspeth-chan because they spent time and effort trying to make this fic better and they encouraged me to go on with it when I thought it sucked! 

Mirai was supposed to be romantic. But I haven't had any firsthand experience on romance yet, so I don't think I'm very good at writing it. Help would be very welcome! Especially when I reach my lemon/citrus chapters!! Arigatou gozaimasta in advance! 

Umm, here's the summary of Mirai so far… 

ENCODED 

CHAPTER 

TITLE 

X 

Prologue 

Goodbye Kaoru 

X 

Chapter 1 

Real or Reel? 

X 

Chapter 2 

A Fated Meeting 

X 

Chapter 3 

The Real Kaori 

X 

Chapter 4 

Disturbing Memories 

X 

Chapter 5 

A Home Encounter 

X 

Chapter 6 

Invitation to Dinner 

X 

Chapter 7 

Haunting Dreams 

X 

Chapter 8 

Official Couple 

X 

Chapter 9 

A Date to Remember 

X 

Chapter 10 

A Date to Remember 

X 

Free talk 

X 

Chapter 11 

Girl's Day Out 

Chapter 12 

A New Friend?! 

Chapter 13 

Forward, Backward 

Chapter 14 

Truths and Consequences 

CLIFFHANGER!!!!!! 

Chapter 15 

I Love You Goodbye 

Chapter 16 

Against Odds 

So minna.. basically another man comes into Kaori's life.. okay, it's Arashi. Will Kenji leave for good? 

So hold on to your seats as I write MIRAI's continuation. Tell me what you think so far! Thank you so much! 

Ja ne! 

::Kawaii:: 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 --> 


	13. Chapter 12 A New Friend?!

:::MIRAI:::  
  
(Future)  
  
Himura Kawaii  
  
*******Disclaimers apply. blah blah blah..RK isn't mine... Hail the Great Watsuki-sama!... I'm just a high school stud.. don't sue me! (  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Weeks have passed but Kenji and Kaori remained the most talked about couple in school. Everyone, including the faculty was watching them. So far, there are no slips on their straight-A marks. Seeing them walk around campus hand in hand was a regular sight too. Kenji also became a frequent visitor at Kaori's house. More importantly for them, the dreams have stopped haunting them both. They have talked about those dreams, analyzed its significance to their lives and finally agreed that it was indeed the hands of Fate at work. Everything was working out the way it was supposed to and they couldn't ask for anything more. Everything is perfect.  
  
"Hiyyyyaaaaaah!!" Kaori couldn't believe her eyes. Kenji was too fast and it was too impossible to catch his movements by the naked eye. The Inter-School Kendo tournament was just a week away and the Kendo Club headed by Kaori were busy training. All the positions were filled up so Kaori decided to withdraw to give Kenji her slot. Kenji's just a newcomer but he moves as if he was a born swordsman. It was a very questionable trait and some couldn't help but raise their eyebrows. Regardless, Kaori didn't bother to investigate any further because she knew in her heart the answer to that question, and as far as she's concerned, that was enough. "Sugoi Kenji!!!" Kaori clapped her hands and hugged her boyfriend. "Though I must confess, I couldn't follow!" Kenji wiped his sweat and grinned at Kaori. "I'm not so sure how I did it either." He sat beside Kaori and absently watched the students practicing. "Instinct, I guess." He added, barely whispering. Kaori took Kenji's hand and nodded. Just that and everything was understood. Everything was all right. Kenji focused his attention to Maki and Yoshi who were sparring. "Hey Kaori" Kaori looked up at Kenji. "Yeah?" Kenji pointed to Arashi who was sitting alone across them, staring into space. "Why isn't he joining this year?" Kaori looked at Arashi's direction and sighed. "I really don't know. Arashi doesn't tell me anything, we don't talk that much. I guess he didn't take his defeat last year too well." Kaori looked away and fiddled with her hair. "Well, maybe you should talk to him about it.. you know, cheer him up or something." Kaori looked at Kenji as if he told her he was gay. "Cheer up? Arashi? Smile? Talk? Earth to Kenji!! Are you crazy?" Kaori looked at Kenji sarcastically. "Yeah! You're the Kendo captain, right? Besides, Maki, Shino, Yoshi and I would be sweating our bodies in training, and Meimi would be busy assisting in the clinic for those injured. That leaves you and Arashi time for some bonding!" Kenji smiled at Kaori teasingly, but he was dead serious about his suggestion. "Shut up!" but when she saw that Kenji was serious, she finally gave in. "Okay! Okay! Hai!! The things I do!" she playfully punched Kenji and walked off towards Arashi grumbling.  
  
Kaori plopped beside Arashi and grinned at him. Arashi seemed to not notice her at all. She smiled at him again and again... And again. Still no reaction. Gods! Kaori complained to herself. This place could fall apart and all hell could break loose and this guy besude me wouldn't notice a thing! Talk about super concentration.. She stuck her tongue out at Arashi but he still didn't blink an eye. This is gonna be a loooooong day She stood up in front of Arashi and took off her jacket. Then she started to pull up her t-shirt and grinned at Arashi. Let's see if he still won't talk this time  
  
"Do you want your boyfriend there to kill me?" a cool monotonous voice interrupted her show.  
  
"Finally!" Kaori rolled her eyes and sat in front of Arashi. "I thought I had to go through stripping completely!" She smiled and toyed with her bokken. "So..uh.. why aren't you joining this year?"  
  
".."  
  
Kaori looked up, waiting for an answer.  
  
".."  
  
"Arashi?"  
  
Still nothing.  
  
"Don't you answer when someone asks you a question?!"  
  
"Arashi looked up and fixed his frozen blue eyes at Kaori's flashing blue ones. "Do you always interrupt other people's peace to ask them personal questions?"  
  
"Nanda?" Kaori didn't know what to say. No one has ever treated her this way before. Not a single person dared treat her with utter coldness and disregard. And she was not about to give Arashi that pleasure. She was not. Who does he think he is anyway? NOT.  
  
Kaori stood up and put her hands on her hips. "Do you always have to be so sarcastic?! Look, I came her cuz I thought you might need some company, some cheering up. A friend, or whatever you want to call it. I did not come here to be insulted or ignored by an egomaniac like you. Gomen nasai if you think I'm intruding. I'll just leave you and your frozen walls alone." She looked straight at Arashi, her sky blue orbs equally icy. She turned around and walked away.  
  
"Matte!"  
  
Kaori turned around to see Arashi standing up and walking towards her. When he reached Kaori, he bowed down and looked at her. "gomen nasai Kamiya-san. It was not my intention to hurt you." Kaori blinked up at him, surprised. And for a moment there, she could've sworn that those ice blue eyes radiated warmth and kindness towards her.  
  
Or was it her imagination?  
  
  
  
This is done!!!  
  
::dances on top of her futon::  
  
woooooooohoooooooooo!!  
  
I L-O-V-E this chappy!! I'm so happy to finally finish it!! Yay!! Isn't Arashi soooooo sexy?!! Aaaaaahhhhhhhh  
  
Of course, this is a KenXKao forever fic, but I couldn't help but add a little spice to it!!  
  
::minna looks at kawaii doubtfully::  
  
I promise!!  
  
::kawaii crosses her fingers::  
  
:p  
  
They were OOC.. gomen ne.. but this is the generation X.. kids today aren't kids yesterday. ^_*  
  
To Elspeth-san and Kethry-chan... for all the time you spent on making this fic better.. and I know you guys will be spending time on this chap too!! ( to Jo-chan, for I know, you'll edit my fic too!! Ne? ne? to Pinkz- san for her very wacky ML and for allowing me to post my fic in the first place.. to Barby-chan and Christine-san for posting my fic in their site.. to my ML friends.. Kenshin n Kaoru 4ever!!.. to Angel-san for reading this fic even if she doesn't understand a thing.. to Aoshi-sama for being the only kada who understands my passion for RK.. to Ukiya-kun.. for being there and all.. DOMO ARIGATOU GOZAIMASTA MINNA!!  
  
Elspeth-san and Kethry-chan... this is for you guys.. ::Kawaii bows::  
  
Arigatou for reading.. till next chapter.. ^_^ 


	14. Chapter 13 Arashi has Landed!

::MIRAI::  
  
(future)  
  
Himura Kawaii  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
Disclaimers apply..Blah blah.. RK's not mine.. Hail the Great Watsuki- sama... I'm just a poor high school stud..... Don't sue me! ^_^  
  
So, was it?!  
  
Kaori couldn't help but smile. This was the first time Arashi had spoken more than two words to her and she was not going to let the moment slip by.. she had to do something. She peeked into Arashi's eyes which were partly covered with his straight black hair, checking if the emotion reflected a second ago was still there.  
  
It wasn't.  
  
So it was her imagination after all.  
  
With a sigh, she shrugged at Arashi and spoke.  
  
"Sumimasen Arashi-san." Kaori said, shaking her head. "I really didn't mean to interrupt your privacy. I know how much you value it. I just thought you might want some company." Company?! Kaori thought What this guy needs are walls. Walls to cover himself with!  
  
Arashi quietly bowed again, turned around and left the room.  
  
Kaori stood there open-mouthed.. she was dumbstruck.  
  
"Naniiiii?!"  
  
What was that?! Kaori's thoughts demanded. With a huff, she turned around and walked towards her original place. She sat down in front of Kenji who was practicing alone.  
  
"MOU!"  
  
Kenji looked up, distracted by Kaori's whine. He put the bokken down and stood in front of her.  
  
"Daijoubou de gozaru yo?"  
  
The moment Kaori heard Kenji's soft and caring voice, she felt a warm rush through her body. She grinned and looked up.  
  
"Aa. It's nothing, Kenji.. I just remembered I forgot something in the library, and now, I have to go back again!!"  
  
Kaori instantly decided that she wouldn't tell Kenji she failed at making friends with Arashi. Kenji asked her as a favor and she wouldn't disappoint him, He'll be proud when he sees I've broken through that guy's icy layers! Kaori immediately thought.  
  
Kenji looked relieved and went back to practicing. But as if struck by a sudden thought, he stopped and turned to Kaori who was putting on her bag.  
  
"Hey Kaori…?"  
  
Kaori said, "Yeah?" without looking up. She was fumbling with the strap of her backpack.  
  
"What happened with Arashi?"  
  
Kaori faked a smile and waved her hand "Oh fine, fine.."  
  
Kenji looked closely at Kaori as if disbelieving.  
  
Kaori backed away and quickly said, "We're getting along.. uh.. pretty great!!" Then she looked at her watch and hurriedly ran towards the doors. "See you after practice!!" And with that, she left a shocked Kenji looking after her.  
  
Kenji picked up his bokken again and muttered to himself, "Arashi? Friends with Kaori?! Wow!!"  
  
He smiled and concentrated on his training.  
  
The campus was quiet as students were still having classes. Only the Kendo club was excused that day so they had the whole gym all to their selves. Kaori walked slowly along the school grounds, inhaling the scent of the autumn air. She didn't really have a book in the library, but she had to get out or else Kenji would suspect something. Now where do I go?? Kaori mused. She could go to the cafeteria to eat, but she wasn't that hungry. She could surf the net with her laptop but she didn't want to. She was in the mood for talk, but no one is around either. Oh, I'll just sit on the bench and stare pathetically at the grounds.. Kaori decided. Not an entertaining way to pass the time, but what else could she do?  
  
After a few boring minutes of sitting and staring, she yawned and tucked her knees under her chin. "This is pathetic, and I am cold." She muttered under her breath. She dug into her backpack for her laptop, thinking she had no other choice but to surf the net aimlessly. Suddenly, the aroma o coffee wafted through her nose and a cool, but seemingly friendly voice spoke.  
  
"Cappuccino?"  
  
A cup was shoved in front of her and Kari looked up, a bit startled.  
  
She realized she was gazing at a pair of icy blue eyes that almost seem to be translucent. Arashi was standing there looking so tall and handsome in his uniform and his coat holding a tumbler of cappuccino on one hand and another on his outstretched hand. His long black hair was whipped off his face by the wind, revealing his strong features on his soft skin.  
  
To Kaori, it seemed like they stayed like that for a long time, but it was more like a few seconds. Kaori quickly recovered herself and took the tumbler from Arashi's hands. She thanked Arashi and motioned for him to sit beside her. He sat down quietly, his eyes conveying no emotion whatsoever. Kaori sniffed the delicious smell of coffee and smiled at Arahsi. "How did you know this was just what I needed?" I didn't even know I wanted coffee before I smelled it! She thought to herself after asking Arashi. Arashi shrugged and looked at Kaori. Kaori couldn't distinguish whether a smirk or a smile played on his face or if there was any emotion at all.  
  
Instead of barking at Arashi like the normal Kaori would do, she decided to try another tactic. She turned to face Arashi, tucking her knees again after she shifted position. Arashi seemed unfazed by all these moving. The wind was stronger now and the leaves were swirling around them. Kaori's hair broke looses from the elastic that snapped due to the wind. She didn't mind. "Arashi?" Arashi turned and raised his eyebrows at her, awaiting the rest of her question. Kaori flicked back her long black hair and continued, "You know, since we're all on the team, and we're probably gonna spend a lot of time together, well.." Kaori broke off. No, I'm not gonna give up now. She started again, "Well, I think we, well, I think we should be friends to make this work."  
  
Kaori finished her statement with a hopeful look at Arashi. The bell signaling the end of classes was now ringing and students were starting to pour out of their rooms. Arashi stood up and smiled a little.  
  
"We already are. "  
  
And then he gracefully spun around and walked away, fading in the sea of students.  
  
Kaori sat there, alone on the bench, the wind playing with her hair. She stood up and smiled, still staring at the place Arashi faded into. With her cappuccino safe in her hand, she walked off towards the gym.  
  
After a SUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPEEEEEEEEEEERRRR77 long time…. I finally wrote something!! Whether this something is good or not.. er.. you decide. (  
  
Arashi has landed!! He is soooooo cool!! Dontcha think? ^_^ I mean,, the part where he gets friendly, come on.. Arashi and friendly don't exactly mix!! OOC.. gomen ne.. but I just had to!! C's and C's are soooooooo welcome!  
  
I dunno what a cup of coffee signifies… but, heck, cappuccino does wonders. It's the smell, I suppose. ^^;;  
  
I super tried to make Arashi and Aoshi super similar.. help is always always welcome! 


	15. Chapter 14 Arashi's Dilemma

::MIRAI::  
  
(future)  
  
Himura Kawaii  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
Disclaimers apply..Blah blah.. RK's not mine.. Hail the Great Watsuki- sama... I'm just a poor high school stud..... Don't sue me! ^_^  
  
The sun was slowly setting as Kaori did her homework in the PC. Her mind was somewhere else, that she was sure of. But the fact that it was wandering off to somewhere she didn't know, that was bothering her.  
  
"Mou.. I still have a test tomorrow!!" Kaori pouted at the monitor and pulled at her hair. "Maybe I miss Kenji or something."  
  
She picked up her cellphone and started typing a message to Kenji. Halfway through, she erased everything.  
  
"It's not it. Something's wrong with me.. Nothing's amiss but I'm still lacking something else.."  
  
Kaori grumbled and tried to shake the weird feeling off. She continued her work. She just couldn't figure it out. Not at all.  
  
Arashi stepped on the brakes of his black Jaguar and sighed. Maki wanted to go somewhere else after school – AGAIN. But Arashi turned her down – AGAIN. How much more am I going to keep this up? Arashi thought. He's known Maki since she was just a kid and he knew how she felt for him. But the problem was, he's not sure how he feels for her. Sometimes, it's so clear that all he wants to do is tell her about it, but more often, he just wanted Maki to leave him alone.  
  
Especially now. And he didn't know why. Maybe it's because of a certain unique girl named Kaori? A nagging voice in his mind persisted. Arashi opened the door and got out. He wasn't about to think of Kaori. No way.  
  
He stepped in his house and tossed his keys and coat to the waiting house aid. He got up the stairs to his room without a word.  
  
The next day passed by like a breeze. Kendo practice was still going on and it was already dismissal time. Kenji and the others were extremely busy trying to keep fit for the tournament. Kaori was real proud of Kenji, he was turning out to be a real great asset to their team. But she was really kind of upset because she was mostly left to herself. Arashi  
  
Wasn't a good company.. the more she tried to get through him, the more he seemed to keep to himself. "I bet he didn't even mean what he said yesterday!" Kaori fumed. "Baka yarou.."  
  
Kaori was in the hall trying to clean her locker while all the other students hurried out of the school. Some guys offered to help her but she gently refused them. Soon she was left alone with thoughts of pounding Arashi in her head.  
  
"I really don't understand that baka!! At this rate, I'm really gonna have to tell Kenji I'm giving up! I can't get through those damn walls.. kuso!!"  
  
Kaori kept on muttering angrily while she stacked up her things with an equally furious impact. A few passersby glanced her way. But she didn't mind them and went on with her thing. A tall shadow hovered above her for some time but Kaori didn't notice. A voice suddenly spoke up.  
  
"Hey, I was wondering when you finish up, d'you want to go out for a drive or something?"  
  
Somehow, Kaori wasn't startled. She turned around slowly and confirmed that the owner of the cool voice was indeed Arashi.  
  
Kaori felt a sense of pleasure rising through her. She knew. She was expecting him to come.  
  
That is so weird. Kaori thought.  
  
Kaori shook off the weird feeling and started to speak.  
  
Arashi didn't know what he was doing here five minutes ago.. and he was sure as hell he didn't know now. He was supposed to go to his dad's flat and hang out there. But to his surprise, he found himself turning around and going back here.. back to Kaori.  
  
Walking back, he kept asking himself why he was doing such a stupid thing, but no answer came. His feet just dragged him there against his will.  
  
********Author interrupts********  
  
DRAGGED HIM THERE AGAINST HIS WILL?!  
  
YEAH RIGHT!!!  
  
WHY COULDN'T HIS FEET DRAG HIM TO ME INSTEAD??!!  
  
********Deranged aouthor is dragged away by the mental hospital crew**************  
  
He originally wanted to say hi and then turn back and run as fast as he could, but another force was on his mouth, pushing him to say things he wasn't aware was on his mind.  
  
Kaori was saying something he didn't quite catch because of his train of thoughts.  
  
"I said, what are you doing here?"  
  
Good question Arashi thought. I don't know either. He just shrugged as he usually did. Arashi never took interest in girls. What's important for him was his family, kendo and school.. there was no time for anything else. Girls were just distractions.. even the pretty blue eyed one that's standing in front of him right now.  
  
He watched Kaori turn back and stack the last of her stuff into the already jammed locker. On the door were pictures of Kaori and Kenji and a picture of the gang which included himself, but standing slightly apart. A picture of her family was posted too, including a 'things to do' list and some trinkets that were her favorite things. Arashi amused himself by looking at them.  
  
Kaori closed the locker door, picked up her knapsack and turned to smile at Arashi.  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
Arashi surfaced immediately from his whirlpool of thoughts.  
  
"Where to?" He asked calmly.  
  
Kaori stared at him as if he just asked the dumbest question on earth.  
  
And Arashi realized he had. You invited the girl! Of course you know where to go! "Oh, yeah." Arashi nodded and smiled slightly at his stupidity.  
  
Kaori punched him lightly and walked ahead.  
  
Arashi tried to remember why he was doing this. BAKA!!! WHY??!!  
  
Kaori ran back to him and tugged at his arm. "Hayaku Arashi-kun!!"  
  
He looked down at her.. she is one amazing girl Arashi involuntarily thought... and instantly, he knew exactly why he was doing this.  
  
If it was right or not… he didn't know.  
  
oooooohhhhhh.. I'm finished with this chappie!!  
  
::Makes that little dance::  
  
I'm finished with this chappie! I'm finished with this chappie!!  
  
Man.. there was a great deliberation in my mind whether Arashi will ask her out or not!! (  
  
personally, I wanted Arashi to ask ME out hehe.. 


	16. Chapter 15 Shopping Trip

::MIRAI::  
  
(future)  
  
Himura Kawaii  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
Disclaimers apply..Blah blah.. RK's not mine.. Hail the Great Watsuki- sama... I'm just a poor high school stud..... Don't sue me! ^_^  
  
Arashi ignited the ignition of the car, not knowing where they were going. He didn't plan this far. He just thought that once he got to Kaoru, he'd figure out what to do next.. and the next became now. He still didn't know what to do, where to go or what to say to the pretty girl sitting next to him. He decided to take the chance and ask her.  
  
"So.. where do you wanna go?"  
  
Kaoru stared at him, confused. "Nani? I thought you knew where we were going."  
  
Arashi felt his face turn into a light shade of pink. "I.. uh.. I didn't think that far."  
  
Kaoru's face formed into a big smile. And then without warning, she laughed. Her tinkly laughter puzzled Arashi even more.  
  
"What?" Arashi faced her, his handsome face contorting with confusion. "Why are you laughing?"  
  
Kaori gulped in some air before speaking.  
  
"It's just that I never thought that you, Arashi, could be so spontaneous as to invite me and not know where to go to!!" Then she immersed into another round of giggles.  
  
Even her laughter is musical Arashi thought distractedly. Then, shaking himself from his reverie, he suddenly thought of something.  
  
"Hey Kaori.. I'm sorry for being a real jerk to you in the past." Pausing to look at her seriously, he continued, "So, today, I'll be your slave! I'll drive you where you wanna go and I'll accompany you to whatever you're gonna do." Then for the first time, he smiled a real smile without holding back. Kaori felt a chill go through her spine.  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
Kaori grinned. This is going to be fun, she thought. "So, what are you waiting for Arashi-kun? Let's go!!"  
  
  
  
Their first stop was at the mall. There is going to be a dance at school in the following week and Kaori remembered she still didn't have anything to wear. What good timing! She thought. Plus it would be very amusing to see Arashi try to put up with all these girly things. She led him into a lot of boutiques and made him wait while she fitted dresses, blouses and skirts.  
  
After walking out of the nth store without anything, Arashi still remained quiet. He didn't complain nor did he show signs of being bored. Kaori watched him with fascination. Either this man has a lot of patience or he's itching to strangle me for dragging him to all those places!!  
  
"Arashi-kun? Are you tired already?" Kaori inquired  
  
"Iie…" Arashi denied. "I'm actually having a nice time"  
  
Kaori laughed that laugh again. Arashi raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"You know, Arashi-kun, you are a bad liar!!"  
  
Arashi smiled slightly and scratched his head. "You are one complicated girl, Kaori." Then he grabbed her hand and led her towards another shop. "C'mon, there are still more stores here!"  
  
Kaori was dumbfounded.  
  
Arashi sat down and waited while Kaori tried on a black tube dress and a red poncho. When she came out, she asked Arashi what he thought.  
  
Arashi, on the other hand, couldn't even breathe, much more try to think. She is so pretty "Um.. ahh…" He wasn't able to continue.  
  
Kaori looked down uncomfortably. "Is it too formal? It doesn't look good on me, does it?" She started towards the fitting room. "I'll try another, okay?"  
  
Arashi wasn't able to say anything else. For the first time in his life, he wanted to speak.. but couldn't.  
  
Kaori came out again, this time wearing a simple long white one-shoulder bias-cut dress. The color of the fabric contrasted with her hair and it brought out the blue in her eyes. Arashi was taken aback. He stood there gaping at Kaori with his mouth half open.  
  
"Ummm.. " Kaori blushed because of the way Arashi was looking at her. "What do you think?"  
  
Arashi is an intelligent guy, but right now, he found no words to describe Kaori. Plus his conscience kept on nagging him to turn and look the other way. "You look really nice Kaori." And before he could stop himself, he added, "The dress brings out the intense color of your eyes and your jet black hair."  
  
BAKA!!! Arashi scolded himself quietly. That was _NOT_ supposed to come out!!  
  
Kaori was now beet red. "Uh.. okay, then I, uh, I'll take it…" Talking more to herself than to the waiting salesperson. Then she hurriedly turned back to the fitting room to change.  
  
As they were getting out of the store and thanking the salesladies, the girl from the register sighed at her co-worker. "What a good-looking couple! They match each other perfectly!"  
  
Arashi and Kaori heard this and without knowing, they both blushed deeply and got out as fast as they could.  
  
  
  
When Arashi took her home, Kaori was feeling embarrassed and pretty delighted with the way the day turned out. After they bought the dress, they ate first and went off to buy shoes. Then they went to the bookstore to browse for a while and then after ice cream, they decided to go home.  
  
As Arashi stopped the car in front of her mansion, she invited him to come in. But Arashi refused, saying that he needed to come home for dinner.  
  
"Okay.. so uh.." Kaori felt an awkward pause and continued. "I'll see you tomorrow then?"  
  
"Yes, I'll see you tomorrow too."  
  
"Thanks for accompanying me today, Arashi-kun!" Kaori added.  
  
"You're very welcome, Kaori."  
  
"Uh.." Kaori didn't know what else to say. "I'll go now.."  
  
"Okay.. take care."  
  
Kaori smiled and punched Arashi playfully. "Arashi-kun, I AM at my house. Nothing bad could possibly happen."  
  
Arashi realized his stupidity for the hundredth time today and grinned too. How could I have been sooooooo stupid today? He turned to say something at Kaori, but when he turned, he realized she already got out of the car and got in her house.  
  
"I'm not only stupid, I'm also deaf and blind. Baka." He revved up the engine and headed towards home.  
  
Okay.. this is really fun.. I had fun doing this chappie… although was it a bit rushed? Tell me please!! :)  
  
Arashi was OOC here… was it bad? Is my self confidence down the drain?! Hehe.. maybe the heat is getting to my head or something!!  
  
Thanks to those who commented!! Thanks7 !!! Your reviews are the only things that make me want to continue this story!! Arigatou gozaimasta!!!  
  
Until the next chapter!! 


	17. Chapter 16 A Third Party?

::MIRAI::  
  
(future)  
  
Himura Kawaii  
  
Chapter Sixteen  
  
Disclaimers apply..Blah blah.. RK's not mine.. Hail the Great Watsuki- sama... I'm just a poor high school stud..... Don't sue me! ^_^  
  
As soon as Kaori stepped into her room, the first thing she did was check her machine for calls. She had a feeling someone had called while she was away. Someone who's the cause of all this uneasiness she's feeling.  
  
The voice in the machine made Kaori's heart jump.  
  
"Kaori.. hey.. I dunno where you are right now, I tried calling your cell, but no one was answering.. so ..uh…"  
  
There was a short pause  
  
"Uh.. you didn't say goodbye earlier.. I was really worried…. Um…… so call me, okay?"  
  
Kaori took a deep breath. She forgot to tell Kenji she left with Arashi. "It's not like I'm sneaking around or anything." Kaori insisted to no one in particular. But still, it was not nice leaving him like that. she thought glumly.  
  
Kaori picked up her princess phone and punched Kenji's number.  
  
"Moshi moshi!" Kenji's usually cheerful voice sounded strained.  
  
A warm feeling surged through Kaori's body and suddenly she felt she's safe and finally at home. It was foolish of me to think we weren't okay at all! Kaori thought.  
  
"Kenji? This is Kaori.. I just got home.."  
  
"Oi Kaori!!" Kenji's sounded like some heavy weight had been lifted off him. "Where have you been? I've been worried sick!!" His voice dripped with concern and love.  
  
Suddenly Kaori was overcome with guilt. How could it have occurred to me to think of Arashi that way when I have someone wonderful like Kenji already?! Kaori hated herself for being unfaithful even in thought to Kenji.  
  
"Gomen ne, Kenji.." Kaori inhaled deeply. She was going to tell the truth. There was nothing to it. "I was with.. uh.. Arashi today." She paused again. Get it together Kaori! She scolded herself. "I had to buy a dress for the dance and her accompanied me cuz there was no one else to.. uh.." She trailed off, feeling that Kenji saw through her. She knew he always did.  
  
Another awkward pause.  
  
"Oh..?" Kenji's voice sounded a little forced. "So.. um.. you two have been getting along pretty great, I suppose."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." Kaori replied curtly.  
  
"Um, okay.. cool." Kenji stated. "That's, like, good news, right?"  
  
"Righhhhhht."  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Good."  
  
"Okay"  
  
"Uh-huh." Kaori was getting annoyed. This wasn't how it was supposed to turn out. Kenji was supposed to understand, right? But Kaori also knew that something was not right with her, that's why Kenji wasn't at ease either. "Listen, Kenji, I still have tons of work to do. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"  
  
"Yeah, sure." Kenji replied quickly, as if stung. "I'll pick you up, okay?"  
  
"Okay. Aishiteru." Kaori replied automatically.  
  
Kenji noticed this but let it go. "I love you too. Sleep well." Then he put the phone down.  
  
Kaori clutched the phone tightly and without notice, started sobbing. She thought when she told Kenji the truth, it would be okay. But instead she felt rotten. Kaori knew she was being unfair, thinking Kenji would understand. "How could he understand? What I'm doing is so wrong! And it's even wrong to expect him to understand!!" Kaori wept. "I'm so confused…" She didn't know what she felt, the perplexity and chaos inside her made her cry harder.  
  
In the darkness, she wept.. she knew she loved Kenji with all her heart, but these feelings for Arashi are unrelenting and insistent. But the fact is, they are also most unwelcome. Kaori knew that all too well.  
  
The moment Kenji put the phone down; he knew something was terribly wrong. It was similar to the way the rurouni in his dreams felt before a fight would occur. He specifically remembered the last time the guy felt this way was before the white-haired guy took the rurouni's girl away from him forever. Is this the same? Is someone going to take Kaori away from me, too? Kenji's mind swam in a whirlpool of thoughts.  
  
It was his idea for Kaori and Arashi to become friends. He saw some potential between the two and he wanted friendship to blossom between them. But he didn't expect this to happen so soon. "Shopping buddies?!" Kenji breathed to himself. He scratched his already rumpled hair and tried to make sense out of it all. He sighed and paced around his room, trying to sort out his thoughts. He loved Kaori so much, and Kami knew what he'd become if he lost her. Above all, he trusted her with his life. He knew Kaori wouldn't do anything to hurt him.  
  
"Damn, why is one shopping trip driving me nuts?!"  
  
He flopped onto his bed and stared at the ceiling.  
  
"This I going to be a loooooooong night."  
  
Arashi peeked into the refrigerator and took out a can of beer. He sat down in the kitchen and fiddled with the can. He thought of school. He thought of his homeworks, projects, quizzes, his teachers, his classmates, his schoolmates – Kaori. "No" Then he thought of Kendo, the awards, his training, his competitions, his kendo captain – Kaori. "No." So he thought of home, his mom, his dad, their house, his car, even his dog- just to take his mind off Kaori.  
  
"It's no use, mate." He muttered to himself. "You're captivated by a certain blue-eyed girl, plain and simple."  
  
But he knew it was neither plain nor simple. He could have anyone he wanted, why on earth did he have to want Kaori?! He knew she was taken and from the way he saw things, both of them were so much in love.  
  
He was also aware that the same force pulling him to Kaori was also taking some kind of effect on her. They were like yoyo toys.. Not knowing whether to go up or down.  
  
He knew that he could turn back and not talk to her ever again. Temptation would be lost and his problem solved. But he'll confuse her in the process and hurt himself. Besides, he knew that it would take more than distance to place his mind off Kaori.  
  
He could turn to Maki.. but, no, that would be unfair. And he wouldn't forget Kaori that way. It was like trying to correct a wrong with another wrong.  
  
He was slowly going crazy.  
  
What could he do?!  
  
A few days ago, he didn't even know she exists. Well, he did, and she was one of the few girls he admired. But that was all. Now he didn't know what to do because of her.  
  
He took one last gulp of his beer and threw it in the open trash can.  
  
"Kuso." He stood up and left the big cold kitchen.  
  
Okay.. this is kinda like a POV chappie.. The lead characters' dilemmas and fears and oh, so complicated!!! Sorry.. I just found out my college course.. and it was not what I really7 wanted, so I'm a little crabby.. hey, I'm only fifteen.. :p I'm excused, right? ;)  
  
It was hard to write this.. imagining how they all must've felt.. -_- I knew I was a bad writer in this chap.. making them all sad.. but, hey! Maybe the next chappie would bring better days.. *sigh*  
  
As usual, C's and C's are so welcome.. you guys motivate me to write.. ::Sniff sniff:: Arigatou minna!! 


	18. Free Talks II

::MIRAI::  
  
Future  
  
Free Talks II  
  
Hey minna!! Konnichiwa!! Okay.. I dunno why I'm doing a free talk again.. hehe.. but I wanna tell you some stuff..  
  
Okay, first.. I wanna thank all of you for reading and reviewing my fic. For a 15-year old who doesn't know lots of stuff, I'm deeply gratified that you guys took time and effort to comment on the things I wrote. Domo arigatou gozaimasta minna.  
  
::kawaii bows::  
  
Those rants and raves have been the main things that keep me wanting to write more. Y'all have been a great help and encouragement.  
  
Now, to answer the questions.. since some things in the first free talk haven't been brought to reality, these might explain stuff..  
  
No, Mirai is not a yaoi fic.. it's a love triangle among Arashi Aoshi, Kaori Kaoru and Kenji Kenshin. I dunno where I got the idea, maybe it's cuz of my obsession with Aoshi!! *^^*  
  
Yes, this is still a KnK fic.. although I still don't know how the story will go.. but I assure you that Kenji will still triumph.. of course Arashi won't go home empty handed. ^_^  
  
As I've said before, I don't know how the story will end or when it will end.. but I'm really planning and hoping it'll come true to make Mirai a continuing fic that's like a series or if not, I think I want to make it a long fic. I know it's really long enough, but I want to write, like, up to 25 chapters. Like a pocketbook, or something. So tell me if that's cool or too ambitious! Hehe..  
  
For those having difficulty reading the fic, I'm not sure what went wrong, but I recommend you open it using the Microsoft Internet Explorer. I uploaded it as a .doc file and the "&href" that keeps on appearing is an html code, right? So I'm really puzzled. Thank you, anyway, for bearing with me (  
  
So anyway, here's Mirai so far..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|CHAPTER |TITLE | |Prologue |Goodbye Kaoru | |Chapter 1 |Real or Reel? | |Chapter 2 |A Fated Meeting | |Chapter 3 |The Real Kaori | |Chapter 4 |Disturbing | | |Memories | |Chapter 5 |A Home | | |Encounter | |Chapter 6 |Invitation to | | |Dinner | |Chapter 7 |Haunting Dreams | |Chapter 8 |Official Couple | |Chapter 9 |A Date to | | |Remember | |Chapter 10 |A Date to | | |Remember | |Free talk | | |Chapter 11 |Girl's Day | | |Out | |Chapter 12 |A New Friend?! | |Chapter 13 |Arashi has | | |Landed | |Chapter 14 |Arashi's | | |Dilemma | |Chapter 15 |Shopping Trip | |Chapter 16 |A Third Party | |Free Talk | |  
  
As for the next chapter, it revolves around the dance and the three. Arashi's unable to stop himself, Kenji finds out, and Kaori is torn. It's gonna be a little more angsty and kinda sad.. so I hope you guys continue reading and please, your reviews keep me wanting to write more chapters and better ones. ( Thanks minna!!  
  
  
  
'Till next chappie!!  
  
  
  
Ja!  
  
  
  
Kawaii  
  
krissy@teenagedirtbag.com 


	19. Chapter 17 What Have You Done Kaori?

::MIRAI::  
  
(future)  
  
Himura Kawaii  
  
Chapter Seventeen  
  
Disclaimers apply..Blah blah.. RK's not mine.. Hail the Great Watsuki- sama... I'm now an incoming college stud, but still poor!!..... Don't sue me! ^_^  
  
The next few days lasted too long for Kaori. She didn't know if it was because she felt Kenji was drifting away or if it was because she had been hiding from Arashi every time she sees him. Arashi wasn't hard to shun, anyway. It seems as if he's also avoiding Kaori as much as possible, only seeing her during lunchtime, when the whole gang would eat together. There was something wrong, this the others observed, but they weren't aware that the stiffness was coming from Arashi, Kenji, and Kaori. Everyone was busy with the coming dance and the tournament. For once, Kaori was thankful for the busy schedule. She was in charge of the dance and the teachers were always asking for her. She didn't have time to think of her complicated life.  
  
She was hurrying towards the gymnasium to check on the last minute details for the dance tomorrow when she bumped into someone.  
  
"Hey! Watch it!" Kaori was not in her best mood and hated this incident. She glared up at the person who put her off balance and realized for the nth time that she was looking up at the pale blue eyes of the only person she didn't want to bump into right now. Kaori felt her knees buckle. Damn, why does he have to be so handsome?!  
  
Arashi held her hand and steadied her. "Gomen nasai Kaori-san." With a slight bow, he left Kaori standing there, looking after him.  
  
Kaori stood there for a moment, unable to move. What is it with this guy that I can't stop thinking of him?! Then, as if awaking from a trance, she rushed off to the opposite direction Arashi went to, hoping the speed would free her mind of Arashi. As expected, nothing did.  
  
**  
  
Kaori put on her shimmery white dress and examined herself on the mirror. As usual, she looked perfect, but inside, she was in turmoil. Kenji was about to pick her up in 20 minutes, and she was determined to make this night a memorable one for them. Nothing was going to go wrong.  
  
Kenji revved up the engine of his Rav4 and waited for the engine to heat up. He wanted to make this night perfect for them, and he couldn't wait to see Kaori.. he knew that at the sight of her, everything will be alright. He knew that nothing was going to go wrong.  
  
When Kaori heard the doorbell ring, she hurried downstairs to meet Kenji. She wanted so badly to see him and tell her that everything was okay. Kenji was already inside with Mitsuki telling him politely to wait for Kaori.  
  
"Oh no need!" Kaoru said enthusiastically. "I'm already here." With that, she hugged Kenji and Mitsuki left the room.  
  
"God I missed you." Kenji stroked Kaori's hair. "I missed my baby. You look awesome."  
  
Kaori smiled and for the first time in weeks, she felt light and happy. "C'mon, we're gonna be late." And she pulled him to the door, their hands entwined. "You should see how I decorated the gym!"  
  
Kenji teased her, "What did you do? Cover the whole gym with pictures of me?!"  
  
"No, baka!" Kaori punched him playfully as he opened the car door for her. "It's a surprise!"  
  
They continued teasing each other on the way to school. Kaori's worries fled as soon as she saw Kenji. She knew it was going to be a promising night for them. She sighed happily as they entered the gym. There were a sea of faces, some were dancing, the others sampling the food on the table and-- Kaori saw Arashi, in a black tux, standing apart from the crowd, his ice blue eyes staring straight at her. Kaori froze.  
  
"Kaori?" Kenji looked at her, his violet eyes filled with concern. "Are you okay?"  
  
Kaori plastered a smile on her face and told Kenji she was all right. Arashi was still looking at her.  
  
"You've really outdone yourself this time, Kaori!" Kenji breathed, looking around him. And with that he pulled her into a delicious kiss.  
  
Kaori could feel Arashi's eyes on them. When the kiss ended and she turned to look at Arashi, he was gone.  
  
Kaori turned her attention to Kenji and smiled at him. "Wanna dance?" She took Kenji's hands and steered him towards the dance floor. She was determined to make this night their night. Arashi was not going to occupy her thoughts. Not right now.  
  
They danced to every song and laughed and danced some more. Kaori wanted so much to believe that everything was really okay. But in the back of her mind, she could feel herself reaching for Arashi. Every time she saw him dance with Maki, she thought how it would be like in his arms. Whenever their eyes would meet, she would feel the electricity shot through her. I can't take this anymore! Kaori thought madly. Here I am in Kenji's arms thinking of another guy!!  
  
The band sang a new slow song and Meimi asked for Kenji's hand and Shino took Maki's. She was standing in the middle of the dance floor with no choice but Arashi for her partner. And this was the last thing she wanted. No, not wanted, needed.  
  
Arashi took her hand and put his arm around her. Kaori immediately found it hard to resist. So this is how it feels to be in his arms.. She rested her head on his lean chest and sighed. How can something so wrong feel so right? She looked up at Arashi and started to speak. But Arashi put a finger to her lips and shushed her. She returned to her position and inhaled deeply. God, he smells so nice.. She could feel Arashi 's breath on her temples, his hand on her back and the proximity was killing her the same way it was thrilling her.  
  
They were dancing so close and so in tune with their emotions that anyone who saw them would think something was going on. And everyone did see them. But the scene bothered no one the way it bothered Kenji. But even if he didn't say a word, the rest of the gang saw the way Arashi and Kaori were dancing and felt it too.  
  
As soon as the song over, they returned to their seats and Kaori excused herself to go to the ladies' room. After Kaori left, Meimi asked Arashi to bring some refreshments.  
  
"Are you okay, Kenji?" Meimi asked the redhead, her usual flirty nature left behind.  
  
"Yeah, you look a little tense there mate." Shino chided.  
  
Maki remained unusually silent.  
  
Kenji's head bobbed up. "Oro?!"  
  
"Oh come on" Shino smacked his head. "Don't give us the 'oro' bullshit."  
  
"No, really." Kenji smiled sheepishly. "I'm fine, really! I just got a little hungry from all that dancing! Whew. So I'm gonna get myself some food along with Arashi's drinks, okay?" He stood up and left. His god-like speed can come handy.  
  
Kaori didn't go to the ladies' room. She went outside because she needed air, and some time to think. Actually, a LOT of time to think. Her mind corrected. "What am I going to do?" Kaori asked the heavens. She felt someone walking behind her. She didn't turn around to ask who it was. She already knew.  
  
"Why do you make me feel like this?" Kaori asked without turning around.  
  
The steps grew closer and it stopped behind her.  
  
"Do you know how hard it is, to be so near you that I want to touch you but I can't? Do you know how much this is driving me crazy?" Kaori turned to face him.  
  
"I know." With that, Arashi leaned closer and Kaori closed her eyes. Whatever happens, there would be no turning back She felt his lips search hers, and she hungrily kissed him back, their kiss becoming more and more intense. His hands roamed freely on her back and hers clutching his silky black hair. She felt him giving his soul to her, exposing himself to vulnerability.  
  
How long have I been stopping these emotions from flooding?  
  
Kaori suddenly gasped as she saw an unmistakable silhouette emerge from the shadows. Arashi stopped, sensing this. Kaori stared at Kenji, his violet eyes pained with tears falling from them. He was trembling and his hands were clutched into fists. He stood there sobbing.  
  
Kaoru felt her heart stop. "Ken-ji…" She barely whispered. But Kenji was turning around, walking away. She wanted to stop him, to reach for him, but she felt herself rooted to the ground, frozen. She felt Arashi's strong arms support her and she sobbed. She cried harder than she has ever cried in her entire life.  
  
There..  
  
::Kawaii reaches out for a tissue::  
  
I really wanted to cry and smack myself for doing that to Kenji.. but.. but.. it was needed!!  
  
::Dodges rotten tomatoes thrown her way::  
  
Gomen nasai minna!! -_-  
  
Please comment.. criticize.. whatever.. (  
  
Thanks for reading!! 


	20. Chapter 18 What Hurts Most

::MIRAI::  
  
(future)  
  
Himura Kawaii  
  
Chapter Eighteen  
  
Disclaimers apply..Blah blah.. RK's not mine.. Hail the Great Watsuki- sama... I'm now an incoming college stud, but still poor!!..... Don't sue me! ^_^  
  
And what a memorable night it turned out to be.  
  
Kenji  
  
Do you know how much it hurts..? To see the person you love happy.. Happy with someone new. And what hurts more is that you know she's happy because you're no longer there.  
  
He looked for Arashi in the buffet table, hoping to make small talk with him while getting some food. But he wasn't there and he caught a glimpse of his form going through the gym's back door. He hesitated for a moment, debating whether or not to follow him, sensing he was about to witness something.  
  
His curiosity got the better of him and made his way through the exit. What he saw literally almost killed him.  
  
Arashi and Kaori were engaged in a passionate kiss that could tremble the earth. Kenji stood there, unable to think, unable to breathe. He wanted to kill Arashi, something in his veins were rushing back. He wanted to turn around and run as fast as he could, but he stood there, watched and let the tears fall from his eyes.  
  
He saw Kaori open her eyes and see him. He didn't know what to think. Those eyes enchanted him, enthralled him, but now they pain him. How much sorrow she caused him, he didn't know. It took all of his energy, all of his might to turn around and leave.  
  
He heard her whisper his name, but he couldn't turn back. He ran as fast as he could to his car and once inside, his whole body trembled. He revved up his engine, tears blinding him. He didn't know where he was going; all he knew was that he needed to leave.  
  
He drove around aimlessly for hours and soon found himself driving to her house. He stopped a few houses away and saw her bedroom lights were on. He wanted to hold her and to hear from her that it was all just a bad dream. But he can't, she already belonged to someone else.  
  
The first day he saw her, he promised himself that no one would take her away from him. But now someone did, and he couldn't do anything. He thought himself unworthy of her love. He wanted her to have the person she really wanted.  
  
And if that were not he, he would not complain. He would step aside and let Arashi have her. That was how much he loved Kaori.  
  
He started the engine and sped off towards God knows where.  
  
Arashi  
  
"It actually hurts to face the fact that someone is capable of completely destroying the wall that you have set for yourself, leaving you weak and vulnerable. But what hurts more is the fact that you have to hold it back, because it was a right love at the wrong time."  
  
He danced with her like he had never danced before; he felt her closeness and warmth like he had never felt anyone else before. There were a lot of people on the dance floor, but he felt they were the only two people there. The scent of her hair made him go crazy, her tenderness made him crave for more.  
  
When they kissed, their lips and bodies spoke what they cannot say. The proximity confirmed the feelings the tried to deny. He opened his heart to her, he poured out what he's been trying to deny. His guarded heart became vulnerable. His rational thinking became unreasonable. His heart spoke and he listened, unaware of the consequences he might face afterwards.  
  
And what a huge consequence it was. Even his cold aura melted when he saw Kenji's eyes. His guilt nearly killed him, his heart stopped and for a moment, he thought of running away like a coward.  
  
He took her home and drove to a place he used to go to when he was a kid. There was a pond and grass, and he sat down there to think.  
  
He didn't know what it is with Kaori that made him fall for her. He loves her, that much he knew. He wanted to be with her, but it was so wrong. How could he do that to Kenji? How could he not stop his emotions from showing? It was all too wrong. He was screwed up.  
  
He didn't know whether to leave her or to continue loving her. He didn't know how to explain to Kenji and to everyone else how he could've done such a thing.  
  
He didn't know what it is with Kaori that made him fall for her. He shouldn't have called after her when she stomped off that day. He shouldn't have offered her what seemed like a harmless cup of coffee back then. He shouldn't have turned back and invite her. He should've turned back when he could. Now there was no turning back.  
  
He knew he was willing to suffer the consequences if that meant being with her.. but he didn't knew if she loves him back.. or if she loves him enough to make her choose him.  
  
It was all too much for him to bear. He was overcome with guilt and shame and love. It was like a roller coaster ride that doesn't end.  
  
Arashi continued to stare at the pond, as if awaiting answers to the sea of questions on his mind.  
  
Kaori  
  
"It hurts to be trapped in the middle of two people special to you, and one wrong move would mean having to get all the blame. But what hurts more is knowing that these two people are suffering because of you."  
  
What has she done? She didn't know.  
  
She loved Kenji with all her heart, and she truly felt he was her soulmate. He complimented her every move, he understood her. His warmth and concern filled her until she was so full. Fate drew them once in the past but it did not last. Fate drew them once again, but fate was now also drawing them apart.  
  
She felt strongly for Arashi. His intense icy blue eyes take her deep into the owner's soul. She exposed him for what he really is. His nature made him mysterious and Kaori ventured to find out more about him. But she knew she was in too deep and she couldn't come back. She knew these feelings weren't temporary.  
  
Something has begun and something has to end. Kaori didn't know which one is which. Her mind was clouded. Every time she closed her eyes she could see Kenji's hurting eyes, she could smell Arashi's scent, and she could feel guilt overcoming her.  
  
She looked up to the sky, tears flowing freely in her face. The future looked bleak.  
  
********  
  
Sob.. sniff.. Kawaii is sooooooo bad!!!  
  
How'd it go? I told ya guys it was gonna be sad for a while..  
  
Thanks for the comments and reviews.. a lot of you guys told me that Aoshi and Kaoru make a good pair so I'm starting to think what'll happen next.. I dunno if she'd end up with Arashi or Kenji!! This is sooooo hard.. so I'm opening a poll.. please tell me in your reviews whether you want it to be Arashi or Kenji in the end, okay? Thank you soooo much!!  
  
Please review!! Thanks everyone!  
  
Elspeth and Keth.. this is for you!! 


	21. Chapter 19 Meimi Visits

::MIRAI::  
  
(future)  
  
Himura Kawaii  
  
Chapter Nineteen  
  
Disclaimers apply..Blah blah.. RK's not mine.. Hail the Great Watsuki- sama... I'm now an incoming college stud, but still poor!!..... Don't sue me! ^_^  
  
The weekend passed by like a blur and Kaori didn't seem to notice. She dreaded Monday- that meant having to face Arashi and Kenji. She also hoped against hope that the gumi hadn't heard about it yet. The last thing she wanted right now was to see Maki's crying face, disappointed at her betrayal.  
  
"I've really gone in too deep." Kaori repeatedly banged her head against the wall. It seemed that this was the only productive activity she'd been doing for weeks. "Damn, damn, damn."  
  
She looked around. Her room was in total disarray.. her bokken lying in the middle of the carpeted floor, her clothes strung everywhere, her bed still unmade with her in it and her machine blinking with hundreds of unheard messages from Arashi. He's so sweet. She thought. I brought him into this mess and it won't be unfair of him to leave me hanging, but he didn't, and that's good. Kaori thought carelessly.  
  
She'd been crying all weekend, refusing to get out of bed nor to eat. Luckily her parents were gone on a vacation and there was no one to reprimand Kaori for her negligence of self. It was already 11 in the morning and Kaori was still in bed. She didn't know what she wanted, except for not wanting to move at all.  
  
A knock came through her door and she shouted for the person to come in, knowing it was Mitsuki, their housemaid. The door moved aside to reveal a tall black haired lady with red lips and arched eyebrows. This time, her usually full smiling lips were frowning with disapproval.  
  
"Kaori……Don't tell me a hundred elephants stampeded in your room, trampled on your hair and left tracks on your face….?!" Meimi suggested sarcastically.  
  
Kaori looked up, sour faced. "I thought I told Mitsuki to tell everyone I wasn't home?" but deep inside, she was glad Meimi cared. Now she wondered why Maki wasn't here.  
  
"Look hun, I'm here as a friend. I don't know what's been going on but I can tell it ain't good." She crawled into bed with Kaori and looked at her with those compassionate eyes. "We're all pretty clueless, but we all want to help." Meimi grabbed Kaori and dragged her to the bathroom mirror. "First off, wash your face and brush your teeth. You're a complete mess." She handed Kaori a toothbrush and got out of the bathroom.  
  
After a few minutes, Kaori got out of the bathroom freshly washed with her long hair tied back in a ponytail. Telltale signs of crying were still visible, though.  
  
Meimi sat her down on the bed and hugged her. "Now start talking kid."  
  
Kaori didn't know where to begin. But she knew she had to start somewhere. "It's a long story…"  
  
Meimi smiled. "Hey, I've got all day."  
  
Taking a deep breath, Kaori started to tell Meimi when and how it all began.  
  
Meimi never thought the story would go this way. She only thought Kenji and Kaori were having some kind of fight and somehow Arashi was involved, but she never thought infidelity was the issue. She was torn as she heard Kaori's complicated story. She can't be biased because it involved all of her friends. So she decided she would just be that - a friend who will listen but will not reprimand nor rebuke.  
  
"So now I don't know what to do.. will I let Kenji hate me forever and continue what I have with Arashi or will I think that what Arashi and I had was just a one time thing and beg for Kenji to take me back, or should I just go to the convent to become a nun?!" Kaori was saying.  
  
Meimi didn't know how to answer this. Instead, Meimi stood up and looked at Kaori's room. Her gaze rested on Kaori's phone. "Hey, your machine's got messages." She pushed the button and Kenji's voice came in.  
  
"Kaori.. I .. I don't know what to say… can we talk? I… Uh.. I still love you… and I'll do whatever will make you happy… umm.. okay.. bye."  
  
Kaori stared into space as Meimi pushed the button again and this time, Arashi's usually cool voice was now cracking.  
  
"Hey.. I'm not sure if I should be calling you.. I'm so sorry for the way I acted.. I know you're Kenji's.. but.. but I just can't stop myself from.. from.. from loving you. I do Kaori.. okay, bye."  
  
Arashi again.  
  
"Is there anything I can do for you? Man, Kaori I don't know why I'm calling.. I don't even know where I am.. I'm just really so sorry for ruining everything. God, Kaori I'm so sorry.."  
  
Still Arashi.  
  
"Err… you must really be irritated now, but I.. I'm not sure I'm doing the right thing.. you know? I dunno if I should call you and seem persistent or not call you and look as if I don't care.. well.. uh.. Kaori I'm neither, okay? I'm just here for you."  
  
Meimi had to smile despite of the situation.  
  
"Arashi seemed to discover that he could speak sentences, eh?"  
  
Kaori smiled too. "Yeah, I know." Then she stared at her hands.  
  
Meimi glanced at Kaori's contorted face and sighed. "Kaori, honey, you need to know three things."  
  
Kaori looked up at Meimi questioningly.  
  
Meimi started, "First, to always, and I mean always, follow your heart. It may not always be right, but hell, at least you can look back and say to yourself that you've done all you can." Meimi smiled at herself. Look at me, giving these cheesy advise to Kaori! She thought.  
  
Kaori nodded lightly and let Meimi continue.  
  
"Next, you can't always please everyone. So the next best thing would be to please yourself." Meimi paused for effect and continued. "I know how you always like to please everyone, but that's not always good. So I know you'll hurt some people in the process, but what's more important is that you remain true to yourself and do what you really want."  
  
Meimi took a deep breath and looked at Kaori straight in the eye. "And lastly, bear in mind that we are your friends.. whatever happens, we'll be here. You can count on that." And with that, Meimi ruffled Kaori's hair and stood up.  
  
"Now think of what you want to do."  
  
She closed the door and left a much-relieved Kaori to herself.  
  
  
  
I know this chapter seems a bit short, but I didn't want to take up too much space.. and I need to say something else……  
  
Kawaii takes a moment to thank all of those who posted their comments, criticisms, rants, raves and reviews.. :)  
  
xBunny.. Thanks for the comment! ^_^  
  
xAina.. Ei! You're from the Philippines too!! Cool!  
  
xSync*in.. Don't worry.. the "nincompoop" Arashi is not gonna steal anything or anyone from Kenji! :)  
  
xWickedtigerlily.. Nice name.. hehe.. I hope you come back, cuz here's the rest!  
  
xMP.. Thanks for taking the time to read it all over again!  
  
xRuby Mist and Bunny.. sorry for the error on the first upload of chap 13.. but the new one's posted and I hope you guys will get to read it!!  
  
xMisao.. Thanks.. I also like the fact that they get to have a better life here..  
  
xTsuki.. Thank you sooo much.. I hope you get to read the updates.. :)  
  
xChibi Rinoa.. Yep, Arashi grinned.. isn't that delirious?! I could die if I saw him grin at me!  
  
xNoBaka.. Aaaaahh.. hey man, you were a big help! ;) Hope to hear from you soon!  
  
xAnh.. Man, he is soooo hot, right?! Kenji is too!  
  
xNeoshipper.. Oh.. that's one of the best compliments I got.. Writing it made me want to cry too.. thanks.  
  
XBattousai Angel.. yeah, it's intriguing, isn't it? Put one noisy girl and a non-talking guy together and wonder what becomes of it.. teehee.  
  
XBobdole.. No.. this isn't yaoi.. I can't write yaoi.. I hope you read my fic.. pleaseeee????  
  
XOmochi.. thank you so much for being faithful!!  
  
XKimbop… Thanks for the comparison.. now I'm really into Aoshi!!  
  
XInuki.. err.. don't be so melodramatic.. hehe.. but thatnks anyways!!!  
  
XAnh.. yeah, I dunno if I'll sneak myself in for Arashi!! Teehee..  
  
Xkamimura Kaoru.. arigatou gozaimasta!!  
  
Xmarstanuki.. yep, I'm Filipino!! ( Cool to know you are too!  
  
Xmacy.. thanks for the support!  
  
XBattousai angel.. ooh.. you see, we share the same vision!! They do look good together!  
  
Xsomeone.. err.. hehe.. don't worry.. I'll see what I can do.  
  
Xnameless.. domo arigatou gozaimasta for reading my fic and for really giving me something to ponder on.. and don't worry.. it soesn't bother me that you are nameless.. you've been quite a big help. ^_^  
  
Xanonymous.. yeah.. they look good together.  
  
Xkage.. thanks!!  
  
Xtrina Kamiya… yeah! Spiked red hair!! Hehe.. I dunno where I got that idea.. it must be around midnight then.. hehe..  
  
Xsera.. thanks.. it makes it more interesting, right? ^^;  
  
Domo arigatou gozaimasta!  
  
As for the results of our poll.. well, we'll just have to read to find out!! :p but my mind isn't made up yet.. so please convince me while you can! Thanks!! 


	22. Chapter 20 Misao's Pain

::MIRAI:: (future) Himura Kawaii  
  
Chapter Twenty  
  
Disclaimers apply..Blah blah.. RK's not mine.. Hail the Great Watsuki- sama... I'm now a college stud, but still poor!!..... Don't sue me! ^_^  
  
Those cold blue eyes I wish to embrace them in this heart This courage lost Remember it once again  
  
Maki stared numbly at the TV, her eyes unmoving.  
  
"Aoshi-sama."  
  
Could it be true? Maki thought for the hundredth time. Is he. is he.  
  
"In love with her..?"  
  
Maki looked back at the last few weeks, trying to remember anything that might shed light to what was happening.  
  
"I couldn't see the signs. Was it the way they looked at each other? The way they held on to each other? Have they been together all along?!"  
  
She squirmed at the possibility of that thought. Kaori was her best friend, how could she do this? Maki couldn't picture the two of them, sneaking around her back. But when she saw the way they danced two days ago, she knew their secret was out. She tried to forget the way Arashi's eyes changed from stormy gray to sky blue while he held on to her. She pushed the hurtful thoughts away from her brain.  
  
"The feeling.. it is so painful. I cannot bear it."  
  
Maki leaned forward, her eyes wide and tears flowed out of them. She kneeled on the floor, shaking.  
  
"H-how. how could you do this?"  
  
She sobbed uncontrollably, her wails echoed along with the TV.  
  
"I loved you.. with.. all.. with all of my heart."  
  
She thought of all the times she felt Arashi warming up to her, and all those times she had been patient with him, waiting for him. Sometimes he acted as if he loved her, but wasn't sure. She honestly believed that what he needed was time, and she was willing to wait for him. No matter how long it would take. Because in the end, they would be together.  
  
"But you didn't love me. you didn't need me.."  
  
How wrong she had been, she now realized. He didn't need time. He needed Kaori, not Maki.  
  
"How could I have been so blind?"  
  
The simple truth hit Maki like cold water. It was so simple, yet she couldn't understand why it was so painful. Why she wanted more than anything else to die. She cried her heart out, rocking herself amidst the turmoil she was in.  
  
"Aoshi-sama."  
  
"I loved you with all my heart.."  
  
"Aoshi-sama.."  
  
"Why do you not love me?  
  
"Aoshi-sama.?  
  
"Aoshi-sama!!!!"  
  
Those cold blue eyes I wish to embrace them in this heart This courage lost Remember it once again Hiding in the shadows That follows your back afar Anger, unspeakable sadness Keeping them to oneself... In the dark forests you wander Purple scars At a falling star gleaming in the night Staring Ice Blue Eyes Those frozen blue eyes I wish to embrace them in this heart This courage lost Remember it once again The pain of that wound does not cease Just cry it out Warm tears Melt the ice harvest rain I am waiting... I ask only for strength Coldness that burns Throw away the pride, and hate This time, stop it... A battle, asking for tomorrow I am a fighter, defending love To the heart that flees the darkness But turns don't look back That solitude, anger, scream Let me feel them too Taking back this This true courage once again Melting those frozen blue eyes And wiping off the tears from this heart Warm tears Melt the ice harvest rain I am waiting... Ice Blue Eyes This chapter took me a long time to write.. cuz it was sooooooo angsty.. and sooooo saaaaaaadd.. :'o Okay,, hehe.. it also took me a long time to write because I just started college and I'm kinda still adjusting.. so I sort of forgot my fic. To be honest, I suddenly remembered cuz I'm here at home becuz of my allergies!! And I thought, why not continue? Hehe.. I admit, I never really paid much attention to Maki, and how she would feel in the first chappies.. sorry for my neglect, and now I feel as if I should write something about her. but I think this was kind of on the edge a bit.. I mean, Maki was thinking of suicide!! I just assumed that's how any girl would feel if she loved a guy her whole literally life and thinks that someday they'd get together, but finds out that he loves someone else. And to add to the tragedy, he loves one of her best friends. It's really painful to think of, and it would be really a lot more painful if it happens to you. I know you guys were expecting the outcome.. like, will Kaori pick Arashi or Kenji..? All in good time, I suppose. I plan on inserting Soujiro to the fic.. is it too late for that? And yeah, if you're thinking what I'm thinking, you're right. He's gonna be in for a purpose. ;) So please R and R.. I really really7 appreciate all of your comments and suggestions and time and effort on this fic.. Elspeth and Keth.. this is for you guys!! Muaaah 


	23. Chapter 21 Arashi vs. Kenji

::MIRAI:: (future) Himura Kawaii  
  
Chapter Twenty-One Kaoru  
  
Disclaimers apply..Blah blah.. RK's not mine.. Hail the Great Watsuki- sama... I'm now a college stud, but still poor!!..... Don't sue me! ^_^  
  
Everyone dreaded Monday, but like the other days of the week, reliable Monday came uninvited.  
  
6:00: Mitsuki rouses Kaoru but Kaoru refuses to get up and go to school. Mistuki threatens to tell Kaoru's mom.  
  
6:05: Kaoru gets up grumbling. Gets in the shower with her clothes still on. Brushes teeth without toothpaste and puts on a white sock on the left foot and a navy one on the other.  
  
6:40: Notices the mismatched socks and changes quickly. Grabs backpack and starts stuffing everything in- laptop, cellphone that's still plugged to the charger, Discman, a notebook and a pen that doesn't have ink, underwear, make-up kit, a soggy shirt and Kazuki, her hundred year-old teddy bear. Forgets to close top buttons of her blouse. Tries to get out of her room but forgetting to open the door.  
  
7:00: Gets in her Civic and attempts to insert key. Finds out after 2 minutes that she got the wrong key. Bangs her head on the wheel.  
  
7:30: Arrives at Tokyo Private High School. Everyone stares at her because she looks terrible, with her long wet hair sticking to her unbuttoned blouse and her cleavage showing. Kaori gets paranoid and starts to think everyone knows how awful she is, what with Kenji and Arashi.  
  
7:38: Ducks in the classroom and sits down. Stares at the board so as not to look at everyone else, especially at the seat beside her, which is Kenji's seat.  
  
7:40: Her classmates look at her strangely but don't say anything.  
  
7:43: Kenji arrives looking equally frazzled. Kaori's blood freezes and she manages to look down at her desk. She notices the doodles in it for the first time. Watches Kenji from the corner of her eye.  
  
7:44: Kenji stands awkwardly at the doorway, looking like he was about to puke. Kaori can't stand it any longer. Is he going to sit beside me like he used to or is he going to avoid me altogether? Kaori thinks and turns her head to look at Kenji. Quickly turns around upon seeing him staring at her. Students start to hush. 7:45: Kaori hears someone plop beside her, feels really humiliated beside Kenji. He must really hate me.. yet he is so kind for he still sits beside me.  
  
7:46: Kaori feels someone tap her. Turns around to face Kenji with his bangs down and points slowly to her chest. She looks down and turns beet red as she fumbles with the buttons, muttering an incoherent thanks.  
  
7:47: Kaoru looks at the ceiling while Kenji looks at his shoes. Classmates stare at them dumbly.  
  
7:48: Kaori panics. Where is Professor?!  
  
7:55: Warning bell rings. Students flock inside the rooms. Kaori notices Maki's empty seat on her other side. Does she know?  
  
7:58: Meimi comes in and looks at Kaori then at Kenji then back again. Sits far back.  
  
8:30: TA comes in and announces the professor won't be coming. Class erupts into ecstatic chaos. Kenji and Kaori remain silent. Meimi watches on.  
  
8:40: Yoshi rushes in holding a hall pass and an excuse letter. Kaori suddenly remembers the Kendo tournament tomorrow. Rushes out of the room.  
  
9:00: Everyone gathers around Kaori. Coach Hiko looks on while Arashi stands a bit apart.  
  
9:01: Yoshi nudges Kaori. Kaori realizes that she's supposed to say something now. Kaori steps back and heads for the bleachers. Hiko raises his eyebrows and Meimi and Shino take over.  
  
9:04: Kaori watches Kenji and feels her stomach tighten. She realizes how much she misses him. Takes a look at Arashi and her breathing constricts.  
  
9:05: Kaori bangs her head on the wall and chants, "I am evil, I am evil"  
  
9:20: The groups scatters around the gym and everyone starts to train.  
  
9:42: Kenji and Shino practice fighting. Kenji wins by merely two points. Hiko scolds him and tells him something about his state of mind.  
  
9:50: Arashi gets up and starts to leave. Coach Hiko stops him.  
  
9:51: Kaori hears something about Arashi having to train with them that day for they were lacking members.  
  
9:52: Arashi sees he has no choice and relents. Kaori feels her heart beat faster.  
  
9:53: Hiko calls out to Kenji, who has his back turned. Tells him he and Arashi would practice fighting. Kaori's heart momentarily stops beating.  
  
9:54: Meimi and Shino protest, but to no avail. Kenji slowly turns around and clenches his fists.  
  
9:55: Kenji walks over to the mat as Arashi does the same. Kaori finds herself slowly walking towards the group, her eyes never leaving the two.  
  
9:57: Arashi and Kenji stare at each other, both eyes blank, yet their chi's are very strong. Everyone stops to watch. No one dares to move a single muscle.  
  
9:58: Kaori manages to say a weak, "No". Upon hearing the voice, the two narrowed their eyes and lunged towards each other; their speed both god- like.  
  
"Iie!!"  
  
Kenji and Arashi's bokkens collide. They flung back.  
  
"Ken-ji." Kaori clutches her chest and weeps.  
  
Arashi charges, his bokken hits Kenji on the neck. Kenji leaps upward to strike Arashi.  
  
"Arashi!!" Kaori falls to her knees, trembling.  
  
The fighters leap back, falling into battle stance. Kenji's eyes turn to amber and glares at Arashi.  
  
"Stop!!!"  
  
Kenji's eyes flicker as Arashi turns to look at Kaori.  
  
No one dares to move.  
  
This isn't just a practice anymore. It has turned to something else.  
  
Kenji's eyes flash back to amber. The fight was still on.  
  
Yehey!! I'm done with this chappie!! Is it bad?! I was in a rush cuz I have a Philo test tomorrow.. grrrrrrrr..  
  
Yup.. I just had to make them fight. But, don't worry, no one will die..  
  
Thanks for all who read and reviewed!! Please read Mirai too!!  
  
Elspeth and Keth, this is for you. ( 


	24. Chapter 22 The Rage of Battousai

::MIRAI:: (future)  
  
Himura Kawaii  
  
Chapter Twenty-Two  
  
*** Disclaimers apply... Blah blah.. RK's not mine.. Hail the Great Watsuki- sama... I'm now a college stud, but still poor!!..... Don't sue me! ^_^  
  
Kenji could hear Kaori's voice ringing in his ears. He wanted to stop for her, but his anger was getting the best of him. He managed to look at her for a second before succumbing to the urge in him to fight. There was something else inside if him that blocks out compassion and mercy. He was drowning into himself, reality moving farther and farther from him. All he wanted now was to taste blood. But he didn't know why. He could hear his heart beat faster and faster, feeling the thrill of fighting. He was turning into someone else.  
  
Kill. kill. kill.  
  
Kenji shook his head to the voices whispering. No, he didn't want to kill Arashi.  
  
Taste his blood, make him bleed, kill the bastard!  
  
Kenji felt a sudden surge of power overcome his will not to kill Arashi. Kenshin holds his bokken straight out. Aoshi drives forward with his bokken. Kenshin flips himself around to Arashi's right side, then behind him.  
  
"Hiten Mitsurugi-ryuu Ryuukansen!"  
  
What am I doing?! Kenji asked himself for a moment. His attack was weakened by this distraction.  
  
Arashi blocked Kenji's attack then smashed Kenji in the mouth with his bare fist. Kenji flew back against the mat.  
  
Arashi grabbed Kenji's hair and punched him on the face. Kenji pants while trying to get up and regain his balance.  
  
"Yamete! YAMETE!!!" Kaori sobbed. "Onegai. Kenji, yamete. Arashi."  
  
Kenji heard Kaori cry out. Arashi turned to look at Kaori, losing his focus on the fight. Kenji quickly got up and whipped his bokken around in a backhanded blow to the base of Arashi's skull. Arashi hit the unmated part of the floor, his head was bleeding and blood was on his face too.  
  
Kenji walks over to Arashi who was gasping for air. "Stand up you idiot!" Kenji kicked Arashi's stomach and glared at him. "I'll kill you for stealing my girl!" His eyes gleamed at Arashi, mocking him.  
  
Amber eyes meet cold blue ones, and Arashi stayed down. It insulted the hitokiri in Kenji that Arashi didn't want to fight back.  
  
"Stand up!" Kenji roared at Arashi.  
  
"Someone stop them!" Kaori screamed frantically at everyone. But no one dared to move. Even Hiko stood his ground. They were all aware of the change in Kenji, and they knew it was deadly to interfere. Kaori, upon seeing this, ran towards the two and flung herself in between Kenji and Arashi. She shielded Arashi with her outstretched hands and faced Kenji, her pretty face crumpling into a fresh round of tears.  
  
Arashi tried to push Kaori aside. "Kaori, don't! Kenji's not the Kenji we know."  
  
Shino stepped forward but Meimi put a hand to stop him. "No. This is not our fight. We will stay out."  
  
Kaori stood her ground and looked at Kenji, whose eyes were still raging and amber. "Onegaishimas, Kenji. stop this. Please don't kill Arashi. Onegai."  
  
Kenshin felt something liquefy his rigid stance. But the battousai in him wasn't ready to give up just yet. "Stay back, Kaori. This is between me and Arashi."  
  
Don't mind the girl. She will only make you weak. Kill the guy, he stole your happiness, he stole your life.  
  
He pushed Kaori aside and turned to focus on Arashi, but Kaori grasped his gi and kneeled, her head bowed down. He ignored her, focusing all his strength into killing Arashi. He held his bokken over Arashi's head and got ready to strike. "Die."  
  
Kaori felt a wave of nauseating memories come over her, and she lost all hope. She knew deep inside that a beast in him had awakened, and she was of no use to stop it.  
  
"Kenji. No!! KENSHIN, NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Kaoru felt her breathing constrict. "Don't go back. don't go back to being a hitokiri. onegai, Kenshin." She slumped on the floor and lost all consciousness.  
  
Kenji froze at hearing Kaori call him Kenshin. He let go of his bokken and rushed over to Kaori's side, forgetting Arashi, forgetting everything else.  
  
"Kaori!" Kenji wiped away Kaori's sweat and rested her head on his lap. "Kaori, wake up, please!"  
  
Kaori slowly opened her eyes and tuned in to focus on Kenji's face. She smiled faintly upon seeing his eyes. She held her hands up to Kenji's face and whispered. "Ah. you're Kenji again. arigatou kami-sama." She sighed with relief.  
  
"Oro?"  
  
Kaori abruptly turned her head and looked for someone. "Where's Arashi? Is he okay?"  
  
Kenji felt a pang in his chest and bowed his head.  
  
"You didn't kill him, did you?!" Kaori sat up and looked around for Arashi, but he was nowhere in sight.  
  
"Iie." Kenji shook his head as Meimi hurried over to Kaori's side.  
  
"Are you both okay?" Meimi inquired.  
  
"Aa." Kenji listlessly replied. He turned to Kaori and spoke gently. "Gomen nasai Kaori-dono, I didn't mean to make you worry. You should go to the clinic and rest." With that, Kenji stood up and left the two women.  
  
Kaori stared into space as Meimi checked her out. "Dono. he said Kaoru- dono." She whispered to herself. "Dono."  
  
Arashi saw Kenji rush over to Kaori's side. He stood up and limped towards the door of the gym discreetly. He didn't know which hurt more, the wounds Kenji had etched on him or the knowledge that Kaori could never be his.  
  
Kenji managed to get himself out of the crowd. He got out and sat on one of the benches. He examined his wounds and knew they would heal soon. They weren't deep at all. But he was puzzled with the way he acted today. He didn't know what came over him, but he was sure he became dangerous as soon as this force overtakes his rationality. He didn't want to kill Arashi, and the practice went out of hand. If Kaori's voice hadn't reached him in time, he would've killed or strangled Arashi to death.  
  
He stared at his hands, as if seeing them for the first time. Am I a killer? Kenji asked himself.  
  
He peered at the sun and sighed. Another matter was his relationship with Kaori. God knows he loves her still. And now he had an idea that she still felt something for him. He almost believed everything was back to normal when Kaori reached out to touch his face. But his world shattered again when Kaori asked for Arashi. We can't go on like this. Kenji thought.  
  
"I can't go on like this. I'll go crazy." He muttered to himself. "Kami, why is this happening to me?"  
  
This is too short. Oh well.. But at least it was really action-packed, ne? I hope so.. Cuz I reaaaaaaaaallllllllly had a hard time trying to visualize a fight. I'm just a girl you know! ^_^  
  
I dunno if Mirai's gonna finish soon.. it's getting too long, and it might turn out to be a book! Hehe.  
  
I'm down today. I have fever and I haven't started my paper that's due tomorrow!!! Waaaaah!!  
  
Well.. please comment and review! I live for your reviews minna! 


End file.
